The Predator Within
by Maddymadison101
Summary: Hunting and living with a clan of Yaut'ja soon became life for a young human woman. Now in love with an Unblood, life would have to become difficult along her life to prove her worthiness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Steady yourself and don't rush it." A voice spoke softly. I felt my body tense all over. Hunts were more difficult than I thought… well; I doubted they were hard for a Yaut'ja. Hunts took patience and _that_ I really didn't seem to have. As I slowly moved my arm for my spear, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I felt like yanking it away. I wanted to at least _feel_ like I knew what I was doing. I glanced up at my mentor. He was a friend of mine, and a great teacher. He was the son of our clan leader, Taru. His father was one of the main reasons I even made myself part of the clan.

Being human and trying to do the daily tasks of a Yaut'ja was easier said than done. Sleep always got in my way. It's like subtracting 3 times the amount of sleep you're supposed to get and adding another two days to an average Earth day. It was terrible to think about, but once you got used to their scheduled sleep, I really didn't seem to mind, as long as I ate at the correct times. I had to eat every two hours of Earth time, to keep myself awake… And well, I'm still trying to get used to their food.

But being part of their race meant I had to live like their race, and that's how Yu'tai became my mentor. I was to hunt with them, and so far I was like a human experiment to them. They even wanted me to _breed_ with them, but I didn't really think it was possible. Yu'tai came in close to me and began to speak. "Just wait until you think the time is right…" he said. I could easily hear his breathing and his body heat made my back begin to sweat from both heat and tension. Any sound could alarm our prey, and I simply didn't want to let him down. I switched around visions and turned it to heat-seeking. We crouched low once the prey came into sight. Yu'tai purred at me a little as if he could since my worry. I felt so hassled right now. It was either I earn my trophy head or die trying.

My prey were small tiger-like alien creatures, just for a starting hunt they said…I wondered what creatures could be worse for a human…

I felt Yu'tai's hand prod me at my side. I flinched a little, then stared at the pack of Ram'nd Cai'd, or that's what _they_ called them. I'd never killed one before, but Yu'tai made me study them before even setting foot on the planet. It was a game reserve and Yu'tai had set it all up for me with the creatures already for me to hunt.

I moved towards the trunk of a tree and easily began to climb up quietly with claw-like gloves the clan leader had made for me. I could easily climb up anything with them, like any other Yaut'ja. I was given my own mask as well, as a sign of honor to their species. Shoes…well…I didn't like to wear them. I had very sturdy and strong feet, from being a child who always wandering into the woods…calluses formed soon and I really regretted having large, broad feet.

Soon enough I found myself at the top of a branch. I glanced back down at Yu'tai and he began to follow up with me. He pointed upwards and he began to climb higher. I glanced back at the herd of the tiger-like creatures and hastily brought up my wrist band and camouflaged myself with an invisible cloak. I always told Yu'tai it was cheating. He'd laugh at me, but I'd kind of laugh with him. But if you looked at it seriously, if you had the technology, then use it! Like humans with a gun, right? Animals they hunted didn't have a chance…

"Stay focused and don't strike too soon. These creatures have large thorn-like spines that could easily cut through Ooman flesh." I heard a voice over my mask's intercom. I didn't liked to be called Ooman…it was their world for human. Why not call me by my name?

"Thanks for the encouragement." I said back to him. I could hear a purr on the other side of reassurance. I looked up at him and then thought for a while. He had told me before to study their movements…how long would this take until I strike blood for once? I gave myself a quiet sigh, and then looked again at the creatures. They were tanish-yellow colored with black stripes, like a tiger. They had spikes along their spines that looked _very_ sharp… The spikes ran down their back onto their tail where large bone spiked out onto the back to create a spear end for a tail. They had long point fangs hanging down from their mouth, almost like a Saber-Tooth Tiger. I looked a little more carefully and noticed three females and one male in a group. Were they like a pride?

Yu'tai's voice struck into my ears. "Ra'hzu is also here, he will be watching from a distance, so don't get too cocky with yourself." I fidgeted a little with the spear in the side of my belt. I was getting too impatient… If Ra'hzu was here, then that meant I'd have to start showing off a little. He was one of the closest Yaut'ja I knew. He was unblooded, which meant he had never gone on a hunt before. He had to be blooded to show himself worthy through the killing of a 'Hard Meat' or a Kainde Amedha. They were the most honored prey towards the Yaut'ja, and in their culture, killing one was viewed as the "Rite of Passage". Technically it was like a graduation if you think of it in terms.

"Where is Ra'hzu?" I asked. I glanced around to see if he was in any of the trees nearby. I was an idiot for trying, he'd have his cloak on and he was very good at stealth for such a huge Yaut'ja. He was pretty big…

"You rang?" A voice rumbled right next to me. My heart skipped a beat. I let out a small squeak, and nearly fell off my perch. Stupid Ra'hzu… I felt like beating him with a stick…. I quickly woke myself up from startle-ment. I was surprised to see him not in his cloak, and how the heck I hadn't seen him beforehand. He liked to play little jokes on me, even on hunts.

"Don't ever do that again…" I muttered, holding my chest.

"Quiet, you two…" I heard Yu'tai speak from the top branch.

I glanced back at Ra'hzu and smiled. He was giant compared to me. He was over-all black with green and dark-blue spots and blobs along his sides, shoulders, and arms. He also revealed a tan under belly. His hair was mid-length, and he always wore some partially into a pony-tail in the 'tai was a green with dark-green striped down his back only, with no other patterns except for scars from previous hunts and a strange pattern along his forehead. His forehead was inscribed with a pattern with lines twisting down towards the center. The pattern always made me want to get a closer look, but I think it would have been more awkward for Yu'tai. Both of them were similar in stature, giving them a sense in brotherhood it seemed to me.

The two Yaut'ja wore the original netting garment that covered their legs, chest, and arms. Ra'hzu's was cut short on his arms, and which he said, it felt too cramped to wear. Yu'tai's armor was silver plating over his chest and shoulders, red outlining the bases around it. The clan symbol embedded into the top left area of his armor, symbolizing he was also son of the clan leader, and next in line to rule as clan leader. Both of his shin-guards had the similar pattern. Silver dipped down each shin and was traced with gold. His wristbands were both grey, with no red or gold, only showing off few patterns and symbols. He always wore a skull-studded belt, and reddish-brown loin cloth. His mask was probably one of my favorite out of all the others I had seen. It was sterling silver with the mark of the clan upon the forehead, symbolizing he was already blooded. Where his mandibles would be were detailed and machinery-looking engravings. The entire mask was outlines in the red and near the eye spots as well.

Ra'hzu's armor was plainer and less bold since he still had yet to go on his first hunt. I guess since he was an unblooded Yaut'ja, you would get less attention than others. He wore a chest plate only to his right side, leaving an opening towards the left. His shin-guards had silver linings around the sides and in the middle. He wore a silver plated loin-cloth and a belt that hung towards the side, and where sometime he would keep his mask. His wristbands were no different than Yu'tai's, except for a single golden engraving of the clan symbol. His mask was silver lined along the forehead and down near the cheeks, but he had nothing special. But I knew once he arrived from his first hunt, he would look somewhat similar towards Yu'tai.

For this hunt, all I wore was a green strapless top that covered only my chest, like a tube top. Metal plates to cover my shoulders, then I had both wristband that held my blades sheathed, and they were exactly the same to Ra'hzu's. For my legs, I wore a brown skirt with a large belt that wrapped around my waist which would carry my spear and dagger. My shoulder had the shoulder cannon like every other Yaut'ja's had, easy to control with through the mask-sight. Under my skirt was like a legging type pants that only went down to my knees, so not much protection was given towards my lower body.

I glanced ahead again at the prey, as they feasted on what seemed to be a deer-like creature set by Yu'tai. I was grabbed by the waist without warning and Ra'hzu began to jump to another branch with great swiftness. He was very good at what he did. He jumped towards the tree closest to the prey, and then set me down. I had to grip the bark of the tree to keep myself sturdy on the branch. I began to crawl down. Once I planted my feet onto the ground, I found myself stiff. The creatures were very close…and one of the females seemed to be alarmed. I cursed silently to myself.

If I didn't want to be sniffed out, I had to strike fast. I had no idea to how I would take out the females. I quickly brought up my wrist-band and brought up the shoulder-cannon. A triangle shape began to form around a female and I quickly fired. Fire shot from my shoulder and it went straight through one of them, her body falling to the ground, while purple blood splattered across the others. I heard loud hissing noises and barks. They'd probably easily smell out my fear. Ra'hzu would laugh at me for it later. Yaut'ja never feared their prey…but god forbid I was human, and fear was instinct. The large male quickly darted towards me. I brought out my wrist blades and ran. This cloak was like crap cloak. Once you were spotted, it seemed easy enough to be followed. The ripples in the cloak were easily visible to the human eye, only I didn't know if these creatures had that type of vision. But by now with the position I was in, I found no use for the cloak anymore, so I quickly de-cloaked. I grabbed a hold of my spear and its ends shot out. I looked ahead of me and was stopped dead by a female who tackled me to the ground. She aimed to bite at my face, but my arms kept her back. I found myself gasping for air from her blows to try and bite at my mask. I brought up my leg and kicked the female in the chest. As she fell back, she caught a hold of my leg and tore away the flesh of my shin with her claws, revealing blood and revealed muscle. I screamed loudly in pain, trying to keep myself together. I dragged my leg as I stood up, unable to move it. Damnit. Another female lunged towards me and before she could strike I stabbed her with my wristblade. A howling whine followed and the female fell. The other one that had brought me down attacked from behind, making me fall forward. I felt claws digging into my back. I shouted and screamed once again. I tried to drag myself away, but would only pull the animal with me. I reached for my dagger in my belt, and flung it out, tossing my arm backwards and using the dagger to dig into the animal's skull and pull myself on top of it as it took on the damage. I lost grip of the dagger as the female began to back up. I grabbed a hold of my leg, to make sure I still had feet. Blood seemed to be pouring into my head, and I was getting dizzy very fast.

The female quickly began to charge at me again, and I willingly grabbed a hold of a spike along her back and tossed her aside, pulling out the dagger as she fell. I then stabbed her as she was onto her side, and she left the world with a last breath then silence. Pain finally struck into my spine as I felt my blood trickle down, revealing bone and flesh. Fighting tears, I glanced up at the male. He was just nearby, ready for an attack. I brought up my dagger then removed myself of my mask, leaving it plummeting to the ground. I moved my black hair out of my face with a huff of air, and then waited for the male to attack.

I held my arms out, to be ready for anything. The male's horns were larger, and sharpened, with two fangs nearly the size of my hand. Without warning, he charged and I felt a blow from his tail as it hit me in my gut. It sent me flying into the trunk of a tree. I glanced up for refuge and then began to accent up into the tree. I gripped a hold of the bark for my life as I felt my foot being tugged on. I screamed loudly then kicked hard into the mouth of the male, and it released its fangs from my ankle. Blood soaked down the bark, leaving a trail as I climbed. I glanced around for any options on what I could do. With the male unable to climb, it left me with one of many choices. I brought out my spear then, threw myself out of the tree, nearly breaking my ankles. Ignoring the pain, I raced off towards where my mask laid, covered in my blood already. I ran with all my might, the beast on my tail, and then dove to the ground. I held my spear up and drove it right through the creature's underbelly.

I used all my arm strength to keep the body from plunging down onto me. I tossed it off to the side. I could still hear the beast breathing and growling, unable to move. I stood up, and brought out my dagger, then sliced through the head, into its lower back. Dark purple blood splattered onto my hands and I heard the last breath of the beast. I ripped out the head and then found myself fall onto the ground on my rear. It was very heavy, triple the size of my own head. What a large head… I laughed a little at the thought. I heard foot steps walking towards me as I began to fall back onto my scratched up back. I was wounded badly. Ra'hzu's face came into view and I let out a small gasp of air as pressure came onto my leg. The skin was completely peeled back and revealed the muscle in my leg. I looked up a little and saw Yu'tai wrapping up my wound already. He then removed himself of his mask, and so did Ra'hzu. Ra'hzu asked me if I was alright. I couldn't really talk through the pain I was in…I was also very tired. I sat up a little then gave myself support through my back was probably covered in blood. Yu'tai then spoke.

"We'll see further to your wounds once we get back to the ship, for now I can't do much." I finally began to feel more of the pain in my ankle from being grabbed and from my not so great landing off the tree. Ra'hzu took me off my feet into his arms, and I noticed the horn of the Ram'nd Cai'd still in my hand. I felt too proud of myself. I glanced at the dead females then pointed towards them. Without a word, he began to head towards them. I didn't know how the hell I was going to walk in my condition with my leg near obliteration. He placed me onto the ground and began to help me with each head. After gathering each head of the Ram'nd Cai'd pack, Yu'tai and Ra'hzu took me back to the ship. All my bones ached to no end. I probably wouldn't want to go on another hunt for a while, but the thought of how well I did, made pride swell up inside.

Once we arrived back to the ship, I wanted to dart as fast as I could to the back of the ship. Ra'hzu helped me clean my kill. I felt like I was back at home with my father, and ironically we used to hunt all the time together when I would return home from college. I hunted deer, elk, and in some cases bear if I stumbled upon one. Once the skull was finally cleaned, I examined it all around. Two large teeth stuck out of the front, seeming to be the only difference from a lion, or tiger skull. I couldn't wait to hang it in my room. I felt very proud, and I think my father would've been proud too if he was still alive. I drained the thoughts out of my head as pain came to my stomach. I finally realized it was bruised from the swing of the Ram'nd Cai'd tail. Ra'hzu quickly turned his attention towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I glanced down at my stomach to see the scrapes of the spikes, along with blue streaks where it had thrown me to the tree.

"Not really…" I muttered, trying to relax my muscles and stay focused. I didn't want to look weak, but I had to admit, I was pretty beaten up. I felt two arms wrap around me and lift me into the air. I felt a little startled at first, but then was placed on a counter. I felt the bandage around my shin unfold and dried blood and crust was pulled off with it. I flinched a little as I saw it more closely now. I felt a wet rag placed on it. At first the pain was throbbing, then soon came stinging. I shouted loudly as the skin began to burn.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. I saw Yu'tai out of the corner of my eye and he came over with a steady pace.

"We should arrive back at the clan ship anytime. Rek'ka, settle down, we are just cauterizing the wound. You've done this before."

I opened my squeezed shut eyes and spoke through my gritted teeth.

"Yes I have, but not anything _this_ bad, damnit."

Ra'hzu lifted the rag off and I dared myself to glance at the wound once again before speaking.

"Yu'tai, I don't think I should go on a hunt with barely anything on this time…I mean…I need some armor at least. I'm human remember?"

"Yes, I know. I haven't had the time to find you something similar to what we wear, but I'll defiantly get something soon."

I was tempted to shout striper-ware, but I kept my mouth shut. They wouldn't understand what I meant. But I had to get something to wear sooner or later and I regretted from not having shoes on _that_ hunt…

Ra'hzu turned me around I sat kind of awkwardly as I stared at the wall. More pain came as he began to cauterize the scratch markings on my bare back. I sealed my eyes shut as he moved the rag down lower. It hurt like hell, but I guess it was better than it bleeding everywhere, right?

I hand then ran down against my back and I then could feel goose bumps begin to form on me. I turned my head back and reached for Ra'hzu's hand. I grabbed it and smiled at him. "Thanks." I said. He hesitated a little then nodded, turning my body to face him once he was done with my back. He traced his hand at my thigh and moved down towards my ankle. I heard soft trilling coming from him, and I began to feel a small ache begin to form for him. A musky scent filled the air and I placed a few kisses at his neck. He then began to speak, and his throat rumbled with each word.

"Once I'm blooded, and I return to the clan, you'll be racing into my arms, and I'll be able to show off _my_ own kills to _you_." he said, and then ended in a purr. He sat back up a little put part of his hair up to keep it from hanging in his face, leaving some still hanging down. It gave it a flare-ish type of look in the back, which I thought looked really nice on him. I loved Ra'hzu, and he planned to make me his mate once he completed his 'blooding'. I liked the thought of being with him, even if the thought of being with a different species was anomalous, but who else did I have to take care of me out here with an alien species? I knew no humans besides on Earth. I had known him the entire time I had been with the Yaut'ja for five years. I had trained a lot with him, alongside Yu'tai, and so sprouted our relationship. My thoughts were drowned out by the stinging of my ankle. I cringed up a little at the swollen feeling of it. He began to trace the line of the bite marks on my ankle with the rag.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face, and then gave Ra'hzu a small smirk. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his mandibles. He continued to purr loudly. I was pretty sure I told him what a kiss meant towards a human, but I couldn't exactly recall anything at the time with my head still throbbing from the hunt. Our moment together was interrupted by Yu'tai as he walked back in. I didn't even know he left…

"We've arrived at the clan ship." He spoke, and then glanced at my hand in Ra'hzu's. I heard a slight growl from him. Ra'hzu released his grip of me. The unblooded were not supposed to become sexual until after their first hunt, but I knew Yu'tai would not turn him in and get him dismembered for it, which was technically the punishment for it. He knew he liked me, but would still keep Ra'hzu in line and to his lessons. As long as nobody saw me and Ra'hzu together, he would be fine.

Yu'tai signaled us to follow him. I felt myself squirm with excitement. Ra'hzu picked me up in his arm again. I wanted to grab my trophies but Yu'tai got it for me. I think I would have been prouder of myself if I didn't have to be carried in along with my prize…it sucked. I was a little embarrassed with all my wounds... I glanced up at Ra'hzu and leaned my head into his bare chest, breathing in his musky scent.

Well, I had to admit, it was better than walking on a crippled leg…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oomans were a strange race, and I didn't really know if I'd _ever_ understand them. Being with Rek'ka through the time she had first arrived on our clan ship, gave me plenty of time to learn of the human race, and their own culture…which wasn't as easy for me as I thought it would be. The clan leader, Taru, had given her a new name to signify her connection to the clan. Her original name was Aura, which I had sometimes liked to call her if I ever got carried away or just felt like saying the name.

I carried her towards her room, along with her trophies in my other arm. _With_ her injuries, I didn't really know if she'd be able to walk for a couple days at the least. But the good news in that was that I'd be able to take care of her and that meant I could be with her during most of my day if Yu'tai didn't mind.

Yu'tai was like a brother to me, and I knew he would take care of Rek'ka if anything happened to her; especially when I would leave to finally become blooded, which wasn't that long from now.

Once we reached her room, she used her free hand to press a button to open the door before I could lift an arm. I walked inside and placed her down onto a chair. She sat in an awkward position until she was able to get comfortable. I purred while placing down her trophies next to me.

"Ug, I think I'm going to need new bandages soon," she brought her leg up and examined it once again. I had re-applied her bandages before leaving the ship, but even then it didn't seem to help out. With the area now cauterized, it would leave a large scar on her shin.

"You'll have to join me in a hunt once I return. You'll at least get a little help next time." I glanced up while un-doing the bandage around her leg, and caught her smiling. She grabbed a hold of my mask that hung at my waist and brought it up towards her face. I figured she wanted to see how she had done on the hunt from someone else's point of view. She startled me once she began to talk.

"Ra'hzu, how do you say 'fear' in your language?" Why did she want to know that?

"H'dlak…why do you ask?" I asked. She removed the mask from her face then shook her head, still smiling by only a little.

"I was just wondering." She spoke, then sat up and attempted to stand. Immediately I stood with her, and she put an arm around my waist for support and guided her towards the bathroom. Once we reached it, she closed the door and I went back to her trophies. I began to place each one onto her wall to start her trophy collection. I placed the male skull in the very center, and placed two female skulls to the left and right, then one below. She had only one Kainde Amedha skull on her wall, which was from when she had saved the clan leader, Taru, back before she ever witnessed a Yaut'ja before.

Rek'ka had been assigned on a red planet close to the human home world, called Mars. She was a scientist of Biological study. She told me her team had discovered the eggs of a Xenomorph, what the oomans had called them, and that was prey of which you had to hunt to earn your Rite of Passage. The creatures were the most honored prey, and the most challenging, and to earn your Rite of Passage, and grow into adulthood, you had to hunt your first Kainde Amedha.

Our leader had set off with a few other unbloods. It was a trap set for the humans to seed the Kainde Amedha and allow them to reproduce enough for them to be able to hunt. The population went out of control and both unbloods were killed and most humans as well. Aura was somehow able kill five hard meats and save our clan leader… Never in my life had I heard of an Ooman actually being blooded by a clan leader…and that's how Taru took Aura with him back to the clan ship and blooded her as a warrior of the clan. She suffered a concussion and a broken arm, and nothing else too serious. Taru was always a curiosity, but never _this_ much. He planned to let her live and hunt like a Yaut'ja, seeing if it could be true that an Ooman would have such strength and potential to live up to the life of a Yaut'ja. She was more of an experiment towards Taru, but he still respected her for her saving his life on the planet.

One of the main problems was she couldn't remember a thing that had happened on the planet. She told me she only remembered killing one Pyode Amedha, and then everything else was blank. I figured it was the concussion that had to take the blame. She had awoken scared as hell, but wasn't as freaked out as I thought she would have been. It had been five years since then, and we didn't talk about it much. I had asked her if she ever wanted to return home, but she told me she wanted to figure out what had happened before she even thought of returning.

I was lost in thoughts and was startled by the bathroom door opening. Rek'ka held onto the side of the doorframe, trying to balance herself. She wore the same clothes from before, only her hair was damp. I quickly made my way over to her to help her walk. She took the help and I walked her over towards the bed. She needed rest, even if I had to force her down myself, and I gladly would too.

She twisted onto her stomach so she wouldn't hurt her wounded back. I got onto my knees, listening to her breathing as she slowly closed her eyes. I purred lightly, and ran my mandibles along her cheek. She smiled then opened her eyes once again.

"Lay with me?" she asked. I really shouldn't have, but I really wanted to be with her then. I nodded and she began to sit up a little. I lifted her by the waist with ease and laid where she was, and carefully laid her on my chest where she sprawled out, getting herself relaxed. She placed her head under mine while I trilled quietly and she gave me Ooman kisses on my mandibles. I rested a hand on her waist and slowly dragged it down towards her butt. She bucked up a little, then moved her hand towards my face, and ran it through my dreadlocks, excitement beginning to gleam in her eyes. She then pressed her Ooman lips to my neck and it sent tingles down my spine. She laid one kiss at a time as she moved down onto my chest and then my stomach. Once she was low enough, she ran her head along my thigh, her wet hair trailing behind her. I couldn't bare this much longer as I felt my self really begin to loose it, trying to refrain from any further activity. I was aroused enough already as it was. I sat up, pressing her against my chest, where she embraced me around my neck.

She held onto my hair like it was a death grip and I liked it…a lot. She tugged a little and it brought my head down to hers. I could smell her scent too well, and it smelt wonderfully in heat. Many times before she had told me humans never had a breeding season and that they could always mate at anytime they pleased. I always had to control myself whenever smelling her poignant scent. Once I was centered with her, she used her hand and traced on the outside of my mandible. She then spoke, gently caressing my top right mandible.

"Ra'hzu, how did I do on my hunt?" She asked. I purred, shivering a bit as she pulled on my hair some more. I lifted a hand and ran it along her cheek, her then reaching up and grabbing it. She took in the warmth of my hand and as I spoke.

"Rek'ka Yeyinde. M-di H'dlak." I said only short terms so she would easily be able to understand. I then pronounced it in her language. "You were brave, and showed no mercy, like a true warrior." I purred at the end of my words but she didn't seem pleased. I moved my hand along her silk-like hair, breathing in her sweet, fanatical scent once again.

"I was afraid of my enemies…" She muttered. Deep down I knew she would've been, but revealing any sense of fear was the worst weakness you could possibly think of. I purred at her once and then sat up, pulling her up with me and holding her in my lap, my arms wrapped around her.

"You're human, and you tell me its instinct." I said, gently caressed the back of her neck. She breathed in then let out a sigh.

"But I've devoted my life to being a Yaut'ja. And if I don't live up to the standards, then Taru will never let me stay here. He'd probably disown me if anything, since I know too much already as it is about our culture."

"Taru wouldn't reject you, Aura… You saved his life, and what purpose would come from that course of action anyway? You're a wonderful resource to us to know more about human culture." I ran my hands through her hair once more.

She leaned back on my chest, breathing in my musky male scent, kissing me gently on the neck. She sat there for a while. I could tell just talking about it was going to make her worse.

"I love you." I spoke in my language to her. I lowered my head down to her level then placed both hands on her waist. I purred and I could feel heat beaming off of her. I moved my head to her breast and nuzzled at the cleavage, continuing to trill softly at her. The skin felt so soft and cushy, I couldn't help but want to touch them. She ran Ooman kissed down my chest, turning herself around onto her knees, facing my direction, making soft moaning noises. With my head nuzzling her chest, her mouth moved down onto my stomach I could easily feel myself begin to harden, and I tried my best to control it.

I could hear her breathing begin to deepen, and her heart-beat increased. I reached for her pants, and wanted to rip them off. She then jolted her hand down and grabbed a hold of my hand as I slid her pant off. I growled a little as she stopped me. She looked up at me, as she pulled her pants back up. She smiled then placed a kiss on my mandibles again.

"Let's save that till you're blooded." She said and stroked around my lower mandible. I growled, trying to hold back my ache.

"Please?" I begged. She giggled a little then shrugged.

"Maybe…but I don't want Yu'tai mauling you for it…He'd smell my scent all over you." I gave her a reassuring purr, nuzzling her little Ooman nose. She let out a sigh and turned around again and sat back, laying her head under mine. We both relaxed for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Yu'tai told me you're first hunt would be dangerous…is that true?"

Damn Yu'tai… She didn't have to know _that_ much… I didn't say anything for a while then ran my hand through her hair, softly trilling and listening to her heart beat as it died down a little. I then placed my hand onto the fleshy area of her stomach, and she placed her hand on mine.

"Once I return, I want you to have my pup." I said, running the side of my head against hers in an affectionate way. She took it well and smiled.

"We'll see to that, Ra'hzu." She spoke. "We'll have a healthy pup." It didn't help my arousal any more, but I felt my chest puff out in pride. I was honored to be with an Ooman, and a strong Ooman hunter at that. The thought only made me even more stimulated to mate with her. I held her close to me, wrapping my arms around her and fondled my mandibles along her back. Her skin was so much smoother than a Yaut'ja's. It amused me to how they were able to actually live in certain types of environments. I ran my hand over her shoulders, feeling the comfortable smoothness. Rek'ka and I both jumped when my wrist computer let off a beeping noise.

I snarled, bringing up the communicator and growling "WHAT?" in Yaut'ja tongue. Yu'tai relied back with a very unpleasant tone…

"Ell-osde pauk(F*ck you), Yu'tai! I was kind of busy…" I spoke. I heard a laugh on the other line. I grumbled something then felt Rek'ka's hands trail down my chest. I let out an unexpected purr that seemed to have escaped my throat. I glanced back at Rek'ka and she smiled at me.

"Ra'hzu!" I heard his voice yell at me which caught my attention once again. I groaned. "Taru wants to know about how she did on her hunt. Tell her to go and talk with him."

"Yeah…I'll tell her." I said, standing up from Rek'ka's bed. After that I looked back at Rek'ka and she looked at me worried. Did she think something was wrong? I told her Taru wanted to see details on how her hunt went. I figured he was still into the little Ooman experiment thing. I thought she was fantastic on her hunt, and I even got to see head-on how she did. If I were the clan leader, I'd be proud of the young Ooman.

"Ra'hzu." Rek'ka spoke, taking me out of my thoughts. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

The question made me flip out a little. I had joined Rek'ka in bed once before, and was almost caught by another Yaut'ja for it. Rek'ka spent most of her time resting. I didn't understand why she needed so much.

"Eh…Aura…I don't really know. I was almost caught last time I tried..."

Her eyes became huge and it freaked me out. It was like she was begging for me. I blinked then stumbled back a little.

"Please?" Her voice was smaller than usual and I figured it was something humans did to urge others. I held myself together, trying hard not to let myself give in…but the urge was too tempting. Pauk... "I want to give you a surprise!" Her eyes gleamed with excitement, and it completely put me over the edge, falling right into her hands. Double Pauk…

"Surprise?" I asked, shifting my weight onto one foot, feeling a little dumbfounded. She nodded her head. "What kind of surprise?"

She held one of her fingers to her mouth, shaking her head. I didn't understand what she meant.

"I'm not telling you!" She laughed, and then laid back a little on the bed. "You're just going to have to come and find out."

I grunted a little, still confused and bewildered. She smiled once again then held her arms out like a suckling wanting to be carried. I had forgotten she had even been injured…She didn't seem like she was in as much pain as before.

I walked over to her and lifted her into my arms, then carried her towards the door. She leaned her head on my chest, and closed her eyes. If she fell asleep, I swore I would drop her just to wake her up. Once outside her room, I made my way through a group of females who eyed Rek'ka, then me, hissing. Many of the females hated Rek'ka and didn't treat her like Yu'tai or I did. Female Yaut'ja were superior over males, and most of the time they were made as clan leaders, except for Yu'tai's father who was the first brought up throughout all his kin.

"Can I try to walk there and just lean on you?" Rek'ka asked. I glanced down at her, nodding, and then set her on her feet. She winced a little, and grasped a hold of my hand as I wrapped it around her shoulders to support her. Then we walked towards the main deck, where everything was going on it seemed. Mostly trading was going on, and some other business with the clan and such. I always wanted to get Rek'ka something…maybe on my first hunt I would bring her back a trophy to impress her.

Finally, reaching Taru's deck, I pounded on the door loud, and then heard a voice from inside. "Come in."

Rek'ka opened the door herself then stepped in. I hesitated, knowing he didn't call me…but I was helping out Rek'ka right? I spotted the clan leader, and he was sitting at a dinning table. Pauk…

"Sit, please, Rek'ka." He said. She nodded then glanced up at me awkwardly. "You should join us, Ra'hzu."

My attention was turned to the clan leader and I gazed at him. I really hadn't intended to join, but it was a chance to be with Rek'ka none-the-less, so I would take it. But then with the clan leader…I didn't know if I should take the chance of being caught flirting with her on accident, or even having him smell a mating musk coming from me which, sadly, I could not control. Then I heard Rek'ka speak.

"I need you to help me back to my quarters afterwards, and you have nothing else to do. Please?" She begged. The only thing I could think of was getting caught. She gave me the same look I had given her when I had begged to come onto her earlier. Bitch. This wasn't the time for that…

"Eh…fine…" I had to give in, and now they knew I had nothing else to do, so I had no excuses not to stay. I wasn't very hungry, but she wasn't here for the meal really.

I made my way over, helping Rek'ka into the large chair and I sat next to her, across from Taru. I felt eyes burn into me, but it wasn't Taru's. I glanced down the length of the table then, and finally noticed many more Yaut'ja there. C'jit(damn)…

I examined everyone at the table and noticed most were Priestesses and Elders. I felt so out of place. I was way too young for any of this, whether I was helping Rek'ka or not. This was ridiculous…

Taru stood and everyone except me and Rek'ka hesitated at first. I saw her face become red. I was the only unblood at the table. Rek'ka was counted as blooded by Taru, which…set me lower than her. My hormones were racing and I didn't think I'd be able to control myself with so many others around.

"I'd like to welcome Rek'ka, after her first official hunt, which was very successful. I'm proud that my son, Yu'tai, had been the one to train an Ooman such as her."

Damn…I felt like a suckling at the time. An Ooman over-ruled _me?_ If it were any other human I would have challenged them a while ago, but this was Aura, and we loved each other. That meant a whole different story. I had to admit, she was like a daughter to Taru at times, but everyone else saw her as the 'pet'. I refused to call her such a name, being as she was not an animal of any sort.

Taru then turned his attention towards me. I felt eyes follow. I froze up a little, still not feeling very…there.

"Ra'hzu is unblooded, but very soon he will complete his blooding. I thought now would be a good time to give him a meal of rejoicing. A few others will join him as they are accomplishing their hunts in honor of the gods." Taru spoke, lifting his cup of C'ntlip(alcohol of a sort) into the air, and lowering his head to me in a slight bow. All the others did the same, a little less kindly as Taru had done, but I didn't think they liked the idea of bowing to an unblood. Taru spoke in Yaut'ja language and I knew Rek'ka wouldn't understand. I had hoped Taru had taken the time to teach the others a few things about human language and culture.

"Sit." I found my self sitting quicker than anyone else, including Rek'ka, but nobody seemed to notice, thank Paya (god). Once everyone else was seated, everyone began to gather food from the middle of the table and eat. I helped Rek'ka gather a plate, and then myself. After all of that I still wasn't hungry, but I at least had to look like I was an honored guest.

I heard Taru's voice again; he was speaking to Rek'ka before she even began to place food into her mouth. It was about her hunt. "I see you were injured during your hunt. How much damage did you take?"

It was a little rude, I think, for Taru to be sticking his head into things that really were none of his damn business. But he was clan leader, and his word was the way it had to be, sadly.

Rek'ka hesitated then glanced over at me for a split second, then back at Taru.

"Only enough for me to receive aid to walk, but it was nothing too serious to keep me bed ridden."

I glanced down at everyone else and a few stared at Rek'ka as she spoke her weird Ooman language. I guess they _didn't_ know as much about Oomans as I thought. But they didn't really need to know _too_ much either.

"Good, good." Taru stated, taking a sip of his drink. "My son taught you well then?" So she was brought here so Taru could brag about his son, Yu'tai? Even if he was the next clan leader, and my friend and teacher, I really didn't want to hear him being bragged about.

"Sei-i(yes)." She spoke, trying to sound more Yaut'jan around the others. I had taught her many average conversations, but not many for ceremonies…mostly because I also had never been to one until now. "I uh… He plans to take me on a human hunt sometime, to see if I'm up for the challenge."

"I find it interesting that you take such ease with killing your own species."

What a dumbass… Why the hell would you remind someone of such a thing? Does he want her to feel guilty?

"It's my hunt, and my honor as a Yaut'ja that I care about the most. They are my species but that doesn't change the fact that I dedicated my life to your kind."

"So by killing your own, you feel more like us?" Taru took another drink, but I realized Rek'ka hadn't even taken a bite of her meal yet. She began to turn pale, with a face of regret.

"No…It's not like that. I want to learn more about your species and to do so; I have to _be_ one of your species. I can't hold myself back anymore."

There was a silence from Taru, and Rek'ka took the silence as a chance to eat, finally. I could only imagine how hungry she was, especially with her Ooman metabolism. I finally began to eat my meal as well, feeling a little at ease for now. Once Rek'ka ate a little, Taru began to talk again.

"Rek'ka it's about time you chose a mate."

Rek'ka and I froze, and then I heard her nearly choking on her food. Everyone glanced in our direction, and I kind of half glanced at her as well. She settled down.

"Taru…I-I haven't really thought about it much." "Of course you haven't…"

Taru laughed a little then laid back in his chair.

"When you feel the time is right, speak to me, I have a few options for you."

Pauk Taru…Pauk everything! _I_ wanted Rek'ka…and I couldn't even admit it to anyone, not until I was blooded could I claim her as my mate. If she was as equal as everyone told her she was, she would be able to choose for herself. I hoped she would wait for me at least to return to actually tell him she was ready…

Rek'ka nodded a little, and then quickly began to eat, not wanting to speak another word. The rest of the meal was silent between us and Taru, though he began to talk to the others more frequently, and went on with politics. I didn't like to get involved in them, knowing everyone else got caught up in them, what else was there to say?

Rek'ka pushed away her plate and then sat back a little. I could tell from her eyes being droopy she was ready for bed…and that meant my _surprise_ was getting closer I guessed.

I stood and bowed to Taru. "Thank you, Clan Leader Taru, for the honorable meal, but I must attend to Rek'ka. She's exhausted from her hunt." I spoke in my language, and Taru stood after I spoke.

"Ki-sei(I understand)." He turned to Rek'ka and bowed his head in respect. I saw her face flush red. She was embarrassed of respect? I quickly helped her off her seat then helped her walk out of Taru's quarters. Damn I hated that evening…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ra'hzu helped me with his arm around my shoulders, supporting me as I walked beside him. I hated to think about what Taru had told me; what did this mean for Ra'hzu? If Taru really wanted me to start breeding with the Yaut'ja, and with the mating season coming up, wouldn't that mean I couldn't be with Ra'hzu? If he had been blooded already, none of this would be happening.

I felt Ra'hzu stopped, upon hearing a familiar voice from behind us. Damnit, I wasn't in the mood for company. I wanted to sleep. A female walked up behind us. It was Yu'tai's youngest sister, Shi'kayru. She had a similar pattern design on her skin, and also had armor similar to his. I figured they were probably spoiled, since they were the clan leader's pups.

Shi'kayru was more on the sweeter side for a Yaut'ja female, almost similar to Ra'hzu.

"Gkaun-yte, Rek'ka!" She understood little English, and it was difficult for her to speak human languages. "How was your hunt?"

I grinned a little then finally spoke to her.

"Good. I'm a little tired from it all though. I think I'll rest for a bit."

She cocked her head a little. I figured she knew only phrases that the others had taught her…

Ra'hzu said what I had in his own language, and she perked up, letting out a little laugh.

"Sei-i(Yes)." She then bowed her head. "I must learn more… Ooman language."

She'd better. She was the only female that talked to me, and it would be nice to be around someone more feminine, compared to the men I'm around all the time. Ra'hzu then spoke to her, and I was too tired to translate in my mind what they said. I wanted to get to bed…_now_.

Ra'hzu got carried away talking to her. Finally he looked at me, tilting his head a little, questioningly. I gave him a worried look, and then shifted around a little as his arm was still around me, giving me support. He hesitated then nodded, understanding my meaning. 'Damn right I was tired now get me to bed…now…' We both said good-bye to her then he guided me back to my room. I was glad he was aiding to my needs, but mainly I think it's because he wanted his surprise. I giggled to myself at the thought. Even I didn't know what I was going to surprise him with… But I think I knew just the thing…

Once my door opened, I felt like falling onto the ground, dead with fatigue. I was full of alien food, and I wanted nothing else but to curl up in bed and sleep like a baby for weeks.

Ra'hzu swept me off my feet and I freaked out by the altitude change. He carried me towards my bed and laid down on it, with me still cradled in his arms. I breathed in his musky Yaut'ja scent, nearly dying over how much I loved it. I closed my eyes as he brought me in closer, and all I could hear was his soft purring.

When I finally opened my eyes again, everything was dark, and Ra'hzu was gone.

I strained myself to move, and I started with my leg, which now had a thicker bandage wrapped around it, along with my back that had a goopy feeling cream on it. The pain was gone, and it worked a lot like cold Aloe Vera. I felt my ankle, twisting it just a little. There was still pain in it. Damn…

I felt the instant need to pee. Damnit again… I felt way too comfy to move. The fur blanket was tucked around me neatly and water sat in a cup next to my bed. Ra'hzu…

I counted to three, and then sat up, and the urge became worse. Remembering I couldn't walk, I crawled onto the ground on my hands and knees and began a journey towards the bathroom. I figured Ra'hzu would sneak in anytime, if he hadn't been caught already. Once I reached the door of my bathroom, I nearly smashed my hand into the panel to open it, and then closed it behind me, reaching up for the light panel. Once I touched a button, my eyes burned from not being adjusted to its brightness.

Once I relieved myself, I next began to strip myself of my clothes, leaving only my makeshift undergarments on. I looked for my other set of clothes and they were still hanging up from the last time I washed them. I brought them out and put them on. It was more of a tank-top I had made myself with a pair of shorts. I grabbed my dirty clothes and quickly began to wash them in some hot water in my tub. I had to clean them anyway, right? Why not now?

I filled the tub up only a little, and then began to wash. Once I was finished, I rung out my clothes then stood just a little to hang them up on the wall again. I smoothed out the wrinkles, and then plummeted back to the ground.

Once I was finished, I crawled my way out of the bathroom, turning the lights off again, and afterward was back on my bed. Having on such little clothing, I wrapped the fur around me, basking in the warmth. I let out a long sigh, and then opened my eyes a little. When would Ra'hzu come? I told him to just sneak in unseen while I was asleep.

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, feeling so comfortable in my bed after being on that painful long hunt. I had to study the animals for weeks before I laid a finger on any of them. I was very impatient as Yu'tai would say. Sometimes I thought both Yu'tai and Ra'hzu had forgotten that my lifespan wasn't as long as theirs, so I didn't have time to wait around; and besides, I'm the patient type.

The next time I opened my eyes was because I felt movement. I glanced around, turning my head to see next to me, and smiled to see Ra'hzu already dead asleep and breathing deeply. It was like he came here half asleep as it was.

I scooted my body towards him and I felt his arm come around my shoulder. At least he was half-awake.

"Ra'hzu? You still there?" I muttered.

"Mmm?" His voice finally broke through his sleep. I really didn't want to disturb him, but the main reason he was here wasn't for sleep, and we both knew that defiantly. Straining myself to wake up some more, I moved around to sit up. Ra'hzu wrapped his arm around me, pushing me back down to his level. I gasped and his weight shifted onto me, pulling me under him.

I gazed up at him in alarm, and he had a playful appearance in his yellow eyes. I laughed a little as he shoved away the blanket that was wrapped around me, revealing only my undergarments. He spread his legs and arms, hovering over my body. I reached a hand up and trailed it over his chest, feeling the ripples where muscle under the hard skin laid. Then I began to realize: Why was I letting him come on me _this _easily? I wanted to show him what it took to win over a true Ooman female; I felt a game would be best.

I scooted myself out from underneath him and limped myself onto my foot, my hormones were racing too much to feel pain at the moment. I had wrapped my leg in a bandage, along with a type of medicine that numbed the area completely, and it worked better than I thought it would, but it was always a pain to try to get the substance off.

I stood awkwardly and Ra'hzu stood with me in complete confusion, his head cocked to the side.

"You're surprise is a little game I thought of." I spoke, not being able to help the smile on my face. I was very excited about this.

"A game?"

"Yes, a game." I then walked over towards storage containment and pulled out a Yautja pup ball and two makeshift baskets I had made. I turned, beginning to set the baskets on opposite side of my room, moving furniture towards the sides of the wall. Ra'hzu just stood in confusion, and I liked the fact he had no idea what I was planning for him. I hung one of the baskets on the wall, making sure it was sturdy enough not to fall if touched. I then walked to the other side and did the same. Once my work was complete, I ran over and locked my door, so nobody could interrupt anything if need-be.

"Aura, what are you doing? What is this?" He sounded more irritated that I remained silent the entire time, rather than explaining. I walked back over towards him then placed the ball in his hand.

"It's a game some humans like to play with their mates at times. It's called stripper basketball."

I've always heard of some couples playing games such as stripper poker, but hell, I doubt Ra'hzu would understand that game at all, so I decided to add a little physical activity into it.

"The main goal of the game is to get the ball into the basket as I try to block you from it." I didn't know how the hell I was going to keep him from making a goal. He was a lot bigger than me, and a lot stronger, so that would make him a wonderful basketball player. Shit. "Every time you make a basket, you get to strip one piece of clothes off me. And the person with the most amounts of clothes on gets their pleasure first." I didn't explain what pleasure meant, I'm sure he already knew.. He let out an amused purr then laughed a little. I was glad he was pleased by my small game.

"When did you come up with this?"

"Well…I wanted something physical so we could enjoy it together. Besides…I want us to do this before you leave…it might be our last chance." I waited for a sorrowful silence to follow, but Ra'hzu spoke.

"Well then let's get started." I blinked once then nodded.

"There are rules to this game as well. For example, if you make a basket, you get to strip me of some clothes, but only you can touch me, no mater how sexual you make it."

He grunted then crossed his arms. I could tell he was getting impatient and wanting to start, but I wasn't done explaining yet. I smiled then walked towards where my armor laid. I put some of it on; including my leg in any case something should happen. I glanced at Ra'hzu and notice he still had his armor on from earlier. I would have fun stripping him down.

I grabbed the ball out of his hand, and then nodded, beginning the game. After a second, I thrust my back leg forward, feeling the stinging pain of my one leg, and quickly went past Ra'hzu, but he easily came running after me. I was thankful Taru gave me such a big room, because it would be easier to dodge him of almost any movement. I used to play basketball as a young girl. I loved the sport, yet I hadn't played it in at least six or seven years. They didn't have basketball courts at the Mars base. Remembering the want to makes goals from when I was little; I quickly twisted around and arched my arm, and shot the ball into the air. Ra'hzu didn't jump for it, not expecting for me to shoot it like that. It tumbled to the side, but made it in with uneasiness.

He glared back at me, and grunted. I smiled then quickly rushed towards him to take off his armor. He held still, and gazed down at me. I stood on my toes to try and undo the armor that clung to his muscular shoulders. Once I was able to get them off, I went for his chest armor. I unclipped it and then placed the armor off to the side near my bed. I ran my hand down his chest, feeling the powerful muscle underneath his tough skin. I placed my lips to the skin, running my tongue over the ripples of muscle. I could hear him purring, and an eager noise came from him. I backed off and took a breath, trying to get my mind off of the pulsation coming from in-between my legs. I quickly went over and grabbed the ball, then threw it to Ra'hzu. He stared at me clueless.

"Now it's your turn to try and get it in your own basket." I said, walking back over towards him. He trilled with curiosity then quickly ran towards the goal. Taking advantage of my small size, I whipped in front of him, trying to swipe the ball out of his hands, which didn't work as well as I thought. I only slapped the ball like a drum and he raised the ball and took a shot with ease. I stomped my foot, feeling like a worthless human.

He laughed, his deep voice rumbling in his throat, then began to un-strap my shoulder armor and placed it near his.

"I'll have you stripped naked before you know it." He said, ending in an amused purr. I smirked a little.

"Yeah right. I won't let you. It has to be fair!" I said.

He shrugged, a human movement I used a lot that he liked to use as well.

"Yeah, yeah, now lift your leg so I can take off your ankle's armor." He said, kneeling over in front of me. I lifted my leg up, crossing my arms, holding a grudge. He ran his hand over my leg, undoing the armor, then throwing it off to the side. He ran the side of his head along my thighs, purring, with nonstop want. After a couple seconds he stood back up and went and placed the ball back into my hands. I smiled, not hesitating to move this time. With all my leg's power, I shot off into the opposite direction.

The next thing I knew, weight plummeted onto my back, an arm clasping around my chest, keeping me from falling on my head. I held the ball with all my might, turning my body to face Ra'hzu, then kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. I grabbed a hold of his head and bent it back, trying to get hold of the ball in my other hand. I heard a low growl from him, and then a loud roar and I pressed down onto a pressure point which I knew nobody else was good at finding, and pressed down hard on the back of his neck. Ra'hzu yelped, and let go. I turned my body then shot the ball into the air for the basket. It grazed the rim, but missed and fell off to the side. Ra'hzu was up before me, but I grabbed onto his leg, making him pull me with him. I hit the back of his leg, which collapsed his leg, making him fall forward. I was getting better at this!

I crawled over him then yanked the ball from his hands and shot, making the goal. I got off of him, letting out a cheer, clapping my hands together. Ra'hzu growled, irritation filling him. I laughed at his frustration. I was glad I knew where pressure points were on a Yaut'ja. I asked Yu'tai about them, so it would help me out some more without actually hurting anyone. Many were in their necks, arms, thighs, and faces. Many humans had similar spots, which gave me an even better chance to find them on myself, so I could find them on a Yaut'ja body. I had already pin-pointed a few on Ra'hzu from past practice fights when training with Yu'tai. I had also learned a lot about the Yaut'jan anatomy through Taru and Yu'tai. Ra'hzu didn't teach me much except for the language.

I felt stimulated when I noticed Ra'hzu didn't have as much clothes on as I did. He flipped over and glared with his yellow, golden eyes locked onto me. I smiled at him, and he shook his head, letting go of his frustration.

I waltzed back over to him, humming a tune, removing him of his belt around his waist. I threw it off to the side, and then brought up both of his arm gauntlets. I threw them off to the side as well and all that remained was his loincloth. I felt proud of myself. Yet, he really didn't wear many clothes for me to remove in the first place, which bugged me. He'd be able to remove double the amount since I was close to winning.

These thoughts became reality as he easily shot another point. With that said and done, he took off my tank top and shorts. But damn… whoever made the next point won. I held in my excitement, realizing it was very drafty now wearing nothing but my underwear and makeshift bra.

Ra'hzu threw the ball to me and I quickly made my way for my goal. Ra'hzu quickly shuffled his foot in front of me and I plummeted to the ground, my face full of floor. I quickly got back up and raced towards Ra'hzu, throwing myself onto his back and holding his neck with my arms, then barely scratching his skin with my human nails. He tried to pull me off but I released him myself, stealing the ball from him, but plummeting forwards off his shoulder, falling awkwardly, trying not to land right onto my cranium in the process. I flipped over onto my back with the ball to my chest, with the wind knocked out of me.

"Fuck!" I screamed, my back aching in pain. I sealed my eyes shut, knowing I had lost. I didn't feel hands clasp the ball, yet I still waited for him to grab it then throw it into the basket. I waited for a little longer then finally opened my eyes again. I glance up and saw Ra'hzu just staring down at me, like I had done something wrong.

"Well, go on. Make your shot, you won the game." I said.

Ra'hzu immediately knelt over, taking the ball out of my hands and let it fall to the ground. I blinked as his green eyes stared into mine. He then picked me up and wrapped his large arms around me. I breathed in his musky male scent and kissed him on his chest. He purred then brought me closer as I began to kiss up his neck like I had done the other night. His movements became more determined and I felt my back go up against my wall, my hands spread out, his purring growing deeper. And so it began…

His hands began to trail up my sides, and then claws came, ripping off my makeshift bra. His head bent down and nuzzled at the revealed flesh. Breathing in my scent, he then began to remove my underwear which slid onto the ground. I felt his hold on me release just a little, making me wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for dear life. He quickly stripped himself of his loin cloth, and I could feel his member bulge between my thighs. I breathed in deeply, and his forehead came to mine, hearing a reassuring purr from him. I whimpered, trying to gut up to myself that I wanted this just as badly as he did, but my greatest fear wasn't him. Would I pleasure him at all? Curiosity struck me as his hand touched mine, and began to drag my hand downward. I grabbed a hold of his manhood and a thought struck me; how the fuck was I going to fit that inside of me? I heard him purr as I squeezed it only a little. Fear grasped a hold of me, and I felt myself choke up. Here I was, about to have sex with an alien…twice my strength…twice my freakin' size, and his cock was even doubled in size than an average human. Tears began to fall from my cheeks, and I couldn't help them. All I could do was mourn over missing my home…my friends, family, and human-kind itself…why hadn't I ever done this before? I wanted human skulls on my trophy case and right _now_ I was crying over this? I felt so pathetic. His hand came up and I grasped it with my other hand before he could reach my face. I wanted him, yes, but I never though it would come to this extent…

"Aura…"Ra'hzu breathed out, struggling to remain in control. "It's alright. Don't be afraid… I won't hurt you, I would never."

I blinked then looked back up at him, leaking tears falling down my cheeks. His eyes, soft and protecting, shinned through the dim lighting of the room. I kissed him lightly on his mandibles, and then he carried me over towards my bed. He laid me down, hovering over me, his dreadlocks curtaining my face. His hand trailed down my side, making me breath hard through the aching feeling that began to grow. I stared up at him as his weight came down on me.

I smiled a little then lifted an arm and ran my hand along the side of his face, feeling the different textures. He purred, welcomingly, and he lowered his head a little, closing his eyes and taking in my soft human touches he was so unused to. My finger trailed underneath his eye, and then I moved down onto his mandibles. I was always so curious about them. I could hear Ra'hzu's throat rumble into a groan. I knew he wanted for me to welcome him in finally after all my touching and his throbbing erection.

"Ra'hzu." He looked back up at me, and I heard him trill deeply. His hand trailed up my inner thighs and with a push, he shoved in and I gasped, nearly in a scream. He was fucking huge! I breathed in deeply as he pushed more in, and soon he was buried deep in me. I let out a pain-filled, ear shattering shriek and wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping a hold of his hair, trying to ease my pain which didn't work. He eagerly wanted to start riding me, but being I was not used to his size, he had to wait for me to get used to it.

Tears trailed down my cheeks again then I finally looked up at him, placing kisses along his mandibles. Oh god I didn't realize how wonderful it would feel, nor did I understand why I had waited so long for this moment. Finally, as I felt it easier for him to move around in me, I relaxed some more, waiting for my pleasure. His strides began rough, and soon was a steady rhythm. I moaned loudly, saying his name a few times. His breathing grew deep as I began to follow the rhythm of his vigorous riding. He grunted and roared, grabbing me at my bottom and moving me with him. I could smell my sweat and his begin to mix into a different aroma .My peak finally hit and, making tears swells into my eyes once again. I cried out gripping onto his back into which made him want his own pleasure. I felt his thrusts become more urgent then soon he tensed up and let out a roar of bliss which made my skin tingle, which I felt his orgasm finally set in. He and I laid there, breathing hard and staring longingly at one another. We started over again, the wanting for more of one another burning in us both. I felt his pulsation inside me, making me curl my fingers on his back, he growled roughly. All his muscle movements set me in heaven, feeling them through my fingertips through his movements. I could tell he was growing weary after my second orgasm. I tightened my grip of his cock inside me and it set off his second orgasm, both us moaning with satisfaction.

He rolled over, and I still could feel his pulsation inside me. I moved my ruffled hair out of my face. With him still inside my welcoming girth, he brought me into his arms.

"Don't leave me…please." I spoke through my heaving. "Stay here at the ship…don't leave yet…not now."

I was growing tired without realizing it, my thoughts beginning to become blurred. He held me tighter and his hands ran down my back, and he raised my hips, holding my bottom in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Aura…"

I loved that he called me Aura, when nobody else would call me my human name. I felt myself moan one last time through the tender feeling of his hands trailing down my bare back.

"Sleep, Aura… rest…"

His words were like a spell to me, my eyes growing heavy. His face was in my view, and as my sight began to dim, I finally closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry about the double post. I had to fix some things but it wasn't correcting them on . So I just needed to re-post. Sorry! Hope it doesn't become a bother! )

Chapter 4

Light gleamed in the corner of my eye. A bare body lay beside me, facing the other direction. Oh how I ached from the pleasures of the other night. I didn't intend to stay there with her the entire night, but my instincts told me to mostly. I quickly smelled the air around us. It smelled still of mating musk and sweat. C'jit… Yu'tai couldn't know what had happened that night. The only thing he _could _know is that we were in love, but certainly not that we'd mated.

I sat up a little and moved the blanket from on top of us. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, knowing I had to get Rek'ka's mating scent off of me before even _thinking _of walking through the ship. I didn't think Aura would mind me using her washroom. I then hastily began to wash myself, removing any scent of Rek'ka on my body, but I wouldn't be able to smell anything _bu t_her for days…

I heard Aura walk in, but paid her no mind. Irritated to no end, I scrubbed harder. She blinked at me, and then shook her head. I still didn't understand many human emotions, but some just seemed bizarre to me.

"Here, did you use soap?" I heard her mumble. I gazed at her oddly. What the pauk was soap? She smiled at me then walked towards a small cabinet where I found many different materials and clothing, along with other utilities. She brought out a towel and began to wrap it around herself. Both of us standing naked with one another never bothered me, but to her it was private for some reason I couldn't understand. However, I did hope she would let me be around her naked at times when I returned from my first hunt. I saw nothing wrong with her body.

She walked towards me then rubbed a stone shaped material in her palms. She then grabbed a sponge and ran it along my back. She scrubbed a little harder after a few strokes and I almost felt my leg begin to twitch. It felt _really _ good. She laughed a little at me. I glanced at her as she rinsed me off with water. She wasn't smiling like usual. Did I do something to displease her?

Before I could say anything, she spoke.

"So…what did you think?" She muttered.

"Think of what?"

She paused for a long moment, and then gazed up at me.

"Last night…did I please you?"

I hesitated at first, wondering why she would ask me a question like that.

"Yes. Of course you did."

"But would you of rather had another Yaut'ja with you than me?"

"No, no I wouldn't."

Of course I wouldn't. Rek'ka wasn't like a Yaut'ja female, and that's what I liked about her. She told me she would only promise to be mates with me if I only chose one mate. I thought it was a little rough of her to say such a thing. Yaut'ja could have multiple mates, and towards great extents. But how could I refuse to be with her? I had vowed I would not take on another mate other than her. Though I still didn't like the thought of how I would be embarrassed in front of all my fellow comrades. What if she couldn't have my pup? What if it wasn't possible? I hid the thought deep down, trying to get it away from me. I wanted Rek'ka and I longed for her, and I _would _ stay true to her.

We both remained silent until she was finished, then she threw a towel at me, probably getting tired of staring at my nakedness; of course she would.

I wrapped it around my waist and followed her out towards where my armor laid on the ground, scattered everywhere. Damn…

"I think I'll stay in my room for today… I found out I was bleeding again this morning."

I glanced at her wounds as she sat on a chair, holding her towel to her chest. None of her wounds were bleeding. I examined her some more, sitting down on a chair next to her.

"You're not bleeding…"

"Can you smell it?" She asked. I did smell it... but it was very faint.

"Yeah…but it doesn't smell like it usually does, though."

She stared at me for a while then sighed. She stood up, and then turned away from me, walking towards the bathroom again. I followed her in and the door was shut in my face. C'jit…

A couple minutes later she came back out.

"I think I might be on my period early, but I don't know. It seems unusual."

I didn't know how the hell I could help her… Didn't that mean I hadn't seeded her last night? If so, that meant she wasn't pregnant…

"Or it could be random bleeding…which is common after rough mating. I still don't know yet." She spoke, while slipping a strand of hair behind her Ooman ear.

"I'll bring you back food if you intend on staying here the rest of the day, but I'll be busy training with the other Unbloods… so I might not see you for a while."

She nodded a little then walked towards her bed and laid back down. I quickly got dressed then walked back towards her. I ran my mandibles along her smooth cheek and she kissed me lightly. I purred, not wanting to leave her at this time, but I knew she would be fine. Before I walked out, I turned back to her.

"Rek'ka, try and get the smell out of here. I would be able to smell this from outside the door…"

She smiled only a little, the nodded. I could tell she wasn't feeling well. I just hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

I made my way out of her room, smelling myself once again to make sure there were no remaining scents from our mating. Oh, what hell I would be in if anyone found out. But I hoped she did become impregnated, and it would give me another thing to come home to after being blooded. It would please me very much to have a pup to carry on my own bloodline, even if the child bearer was of the Ooman species.

Before I went to train with the other unbloods I quickly made sure my room was all set and filled with my scent. I still wanted everyone thinking I was in _my _ room last night…not _hers_. The plan was perfect, and would interfere with me being smelled out. I exited my quarters, and chanced upon a familiar face. Shi'kayru. Why was she here?

"Oh, Ra'hzu. I thought you went to give Rek'ka her breakfast." Despite her… terrible English the other night, it was very easy to talk to her now in our language. I blinked, hoping it was Yu'tai who told her this. Pauk…I had totally forgotten about her breakfast! Of course she needed something to eat. Maybe that's why she wasn't feeling well, I hoped.

"I was planning on it, but it completely slipped my mind. You wouldn't mind giving it to her today, would you?"

The female warrior cheerfully nodded. She seemed pleased to be able to talk with the Ooman again. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to waltz in there again without everyone else knowing where I was. It would be best I stayed around everyone today instead of being with Rek'ka. Being gone all morning could bring suspicious…but I could just say I slept in, or that I had given Rek'ka a bath. I finished talking to Shi'kayru then made my way towards the sparring area of the ship.

I quickly spotted five other unbloods, all a lot younger than me. As I walked up I heard my name called. I looked across the room at Yu'tai, who had an angry look in his eye, of course.

I made my way over to him and bowed my head in respect.

"I was helping Rek'ka with her morning. Her injuries are recovering-."

"Don't give me that c'jit (shit), Ra'hzu." He muttered silently, keeping his voice low so the other unbloods couldn't hear. I stood in silence, hoping he didn't know…Paya I hope he didn't know…

"You are going to spar with the others just for today. I ask nothing else from you. If you would please…"

I nodded my head then scurried off towards the others who gazed at me oddly. I didn't like being a teacher to the younger. I hated teaching in the first place. I wasn't good at it at all…

"Alright, who will spar first?" I said, bringing out my Combistick that was attached to my belt. I unsheathed it, and one of the younger unbloods approached. I was surprised at first, but a little relieved I wouldn't' have to start out with an older, pain-in- the-ass unblood.

Once the sparring began, I felt Yu'tai's eyes watching me. Oh, how I wished he wouldn't do that… He knew something…or did he want me to feel nervous? This was a test he was giving me, right?

A spear immediately came aiming for my stomach, which I easily dodged, but from being off guard, I stumbled a little. I heard Yu'tai's voice.

"Do better than this…" he spoke. I grumbled something under my breath. I held my spear out in a guard. The young Unblood growled, and then aimed for another blow. I used my swiftness; twisting around and easily throwing the Yaut'ja off balance with my Combistick, swinging it beneath his feet. I pointed my spear at his back before he was able to get up. This was too easy. Pathetic young unblood…

I gazed up at Yu'tai and he still glared at me. I growled a little as his gaze seemed to deepen after a few seconds. I helped the unblood back onto his feet and then I gazed at the others. Only the few that were joining me on the hunt to become blooded I could trust with my life.

During training that day, I refrained from any eye contact with Yu'tai. He suspected something. After training he called me over to him, which I feared the worst.

"Pup, you know you have to do better than this if you want to ever come back alive, especially when sparring with your own species."

"Don't call me a pup. I know what I'm doing." I growled at him. I knew I had to get better, but how could I admit my own weakness to my mentor? I wouldn't let Aura remain on the ship just plainly waiting for my return. I would return to her with the honor I was given, as well as our mating rights. If anything I hoped I would return home to a pup of my own. The thought continued to excite me more and more.

"You might as well be called one if you don't learn to grow up." Yu'tai spoke, and then began to walk off. Suddenly, I felt I wanted check on Aura. I didn't know if it was smart, but I felt the urge to take her some lunch. Besides, after last night, how could I stay away from her? I felt too attached now.

As I reached her quarters I knocked on the door four times, so she knew it was me and I was alone. We gave each other certain signals to help each other know who was with them or if they were alone. I heard feet shuffle to the door, and I knew at an instant that though I was, she wasn't. Usually she would tell me to come right in if it was just me or Yu'tai, but if anyone else was with her, she would get it herself. I liked her Ooman ways. They were very clever.

She answered the door and I felt uneasy to see Shi'kayru. Damn it all… why was she still here?

"Ra'hzu. You're finished with your training so early?" It was Shi'kayru who spoke before Aura could. Aura glanced up at me with a welcoming smile. She wore a certain long skirt-like clothing that went down to her knees. She also wore a tight cover over her breasts, and a top shirt that covered her completely. She had told me it was something an Ooman wore called a T-shirt, but I had no idea why she would wear such odd clothing. Usually she wouldn't wear much, and she told me it was because of the heat. But something was wrong this time. Maybe she was still bleeding from earlier?

"Yes… I came to check on Rek'ka and take her to get some lunch." I spoke in Yaut'jan, and Aura began to walk to my side. I could tell she was hungry because her Ooman stomach growled. Shi'kayru followed us to the doorway, bowing her head to Rek'ka as a respectful dismissal gesture. I hoped Aura had taught her some more Ooman language. It would be good for Shi'kayru to learn some more.

I also wanted to be alone with Aura. She didn't seem well. If something was wrong with her…I didn't really know what to do.

Before I went anywhere with her, I knelt down and tried to smell for blood. She stood, uneasy.

"Ra'hzu I'm fine. I think I just need some rest for a while."

"You seem hungry as well, are you falling ill?  
"No…" She spoke, and then placed an Ooman kiss on one of my mandibles. "I think I'll skip lunch for today…"

She always had her lunch with me, and usually she was always willing to do so. "I'm pretty tired today. I'll eat later instead for dinner. I think I'll rest for a bit."

"You slept all morning. Are you sure you won't join me? I've wanted to see you."

She smiled a little then crossed her arms, holding her chest, shaking her head.

"How about instead we get together for dinner? I'm still kind of achy from last night, alright?"

I felt a little disappointed with her not wanting to join me. After the time we had shared, I had hoped she would want to be around me a lot more. Maybe I had done something to wrong?

"Then I'll stay here with you." I said, standing back on my feet and shutting the door behind us. She gave me a half human smile, and then walked towards her bed. I followed her, kneeling next to her bed. Once she laid down, she closed her eyes.

"Rek'ka you seem ailing. Please tell me what is wrong."

She sighed then turned her head, opening her eyes and looking at me.

"My chest is swollen. And my back aches. It's nothing really. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

I stood up then spoke. "Your mammary glands are swollen?"

"A little." She then closed her eyes, and turned her back to me. "It's nothing, Ra'hzu. Now please. I just need rest."

"I could get you something to help with the swelling."

"That would be nice."

As I walked towards the medical bay, I couldn't help but feel down. She wasn't well and she wouldn't let me help. I felt I had hurt her. Had I?

###

"Ra'hzu. Where are you going?" I said. Ra'hzu glanced back at me with alarm, driven from his thoughts.

"Yu'tai…oh. I was just going to get something for Rek'ka."

"I was just heading to her quarters. Is there something wrong?"

"No! Nothing at all. She's just still a little roughed up from her hunt."

"Shi'kayru told me she wouldn't eat her morning meal. Did she eat while you were there?" I asked.

"Eh…no… She told me she was still hurting in her leg, so I was going to get her something to soothe the pain."

"How about _I_ get it for her, and you go and train some more with the others. You need it, especially if you want to return to Aura alive and in one piece…" I said.

Ra'hzu stood up straighter, a little upset, but I knew that I wouldn't let him be with Aura for a while. I knew she needed to be alone, I figured, if she wasn't well. She had done very well on her hunt and I expected her to be ready for another soon.

Ra'hzu bowed to me, stiffly, and then walked off towards the training hall.

I got her some medicine that should help ease a little of her pain, and headed back to her quarters. Once I reached there I pounded on her door.

"Ra'hzu?" A small voice spoke.

"Yu'tai." I spoke.

"Oh, come in." She didn't seem as much excited to see me as she was Ra'hzu. "Why'd you come?" she asked. She was laying in her bed, nearly half awake.

"I came in Ra'hzu's place, to check and make sure you're alright. Is that a problem?" I stated. I sat on the bed and she brought out her legs from the fur blanket. I examined her wounds which seemed to be healing wonderfully. There was no bleeding or anything, but why could I still smell it?

"N-no…"

"Then why are you so nervous?" I brought her ankle onto my lap and glanced at the bit marks which were leaving a large scar. I purred lightly, delighted that she was healing at an alarming rate. I turned her over onto her back and lifted her clothing to inspect her back. Most of it was just still scabbing and some was still bleeding, but only a little. I took a cloth and ran it over her back, moving her hair out of the way so I could work.

"I'm not nervous… I just don't like other males' touching me…that's all." I growled a little at her comment. Was I not _good _enough to touch her? Paya, who would _ever_ want to be mates with an Ooman? They were an annoying and embarrassing race in my eyes; though I still respected her…even if it meant respecting her mating rights, and her culture.

I didn't reply to her comment, which seemed to have left her more uneasy. She then decided to change the subject.

"What made you come anyway?" She asked, turning her head the other direction, as I ran some moisturizer onto her back, which would help keep the skin from blistering or becoming irritated. I was glad I was doing this rather than Ra'hzu. It made me feel a little better knowing Ra'hzu wasn't off doing what a male would i_try_/i and do. And it was better that I do it rather than anyone else, because I could smell Ra'hzu all over her bed. Damn him…I had hoped he had grown up enough to know his boundaries, especially towards his clan… I lifted her shirt off and examined her bruised waist. I trailed my claw down her sides, and she fidgeted.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I don't know… It tickled when you did that, so stop it."

I sighed then answered her question.

"I heard you were hurt and I came to figure out what is wrong, that's all you need to know. You haven't eaten anything…"

"I'm just not hungry…"

"You always eat though… you've never skipped one of your meals."

She shook her head.

"Well it _could be_ a first…"

We both then remained silent until I was finished, then I nudged her side a little to tell her to turn over. Once she did, I noticed immediately how tight her breasts were being held by the cloth around them.

"You're going to end up hurting yourself it you hold them that tight." I said. She gazed at me in alarm.

"Well to an extent, I think it's none of your business as to what I do with them."

I growled at her in warning. We were friends yes, but that didn't mean she could get away with talking to me like a Priestess.

"I'm only worried about you, Rek'ka. You don't always have to hide things from me…" I said, picking out my words carefully. She didn't reply back, which left me still unsatisfied. I cared for her and I hoped she wouldn't hide things from me. I didn't think she would hide anything, knowing Ra'hzu and I were really the only one's who could talk to her without worry or secrets, but many risks came to me, which would involve my father and hiding it from the clan leader, which would take away his trust from him.

I didn't even trust my father. He had different views in politics and the evolving worlds. That was one reason he took Aura back to the clan ship and blooded her. She was a typical experiment to him, but I felt he only respected her for saving his life, and nothing more. With Taru continuing to beam off his route with our clan, I didn't know what danger he would put Rek'ka in. Not many other clans knew about her, nor did they need to know. She was prey to our species. Ra'hzu had different views of her, as did I, both of us being able to gain trust in the Ooman. But I wasn't sure how far this trust would go to. I was in charge of keeping her healthy and making sure she was protected on the ship. How in hell was I supposed to do such a thing when I knew nothing about what she was doing? That was one reason I was infuriated at Ra'hzu. If he knew the danger he was putting her in, he would surely never forgive him self for it, so I decide to remain silent and continue to mentor his…maturity levels, which needed the most improvement.

Rek'ka shuffled her self up a little then turned to face the wall, lying on her bed still.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"No… I'm just…depressed."

"Depressed?" I didn't really know the word.

"You know, sad, down, tired, gloomy?"

"Is it because Ra'hzu is leaving? You shouldn't worry about it for his sake. It will make him worry on your behalf. He's trained for this type of thing, and if he succeeds, then he'll make an honorable mate for you. It's his respect in the clan and nobody can change whether he's leaving or not, so it would be best that you not gripe over it."

She remained silent, and I took it she understood. Yes, it was going to be hard on her, but even though her culture was different, and the basis of "strongest and fittest" didn't correspond with her Ooman race, it was essential for the Yaut'ja to pick out the strongest. We wouldn't be where we were if we hadn't chosen. But for such weak and hollow creatures such as Oomans, I was surprised how many survived in such a disease infested planet.

"Do you miss your backwater planet?" I asked her. She winced at the question which made me regret ever asking it.

"A little… I like learning new things out here, and since I did accept the fact that I wasn't going to go home ever again when I was on Mars, I thought of the consequences of becoming a Yaut'ja pet, and in time, I decided to stay. It's that little part of me that still wants to know more about other worlds, and be able to live with another culture that keeps me here."

"So you stay out of pure curiosity?"

"Yes, mostly."

"Well I'm glad you did stay. I learn something new every day about you as you learn more about us." And it was true. I hadn't known much about the Ooman race at all until my father had brought back Aura. I always imagined them as soft, meaty creatures with literality to no sense of purpose or disposition. I knew I was wrong when I met her. She was strong and had a small sense of courage to be able to stand up to and next to our race in such a way. We all looked at Oomans as lower beings than us, but I felt a sort of compatibility with this one Ooman. I guessed my father must have picked out the right pet to have, I guess…

I stood up, ready to finally leave her be for the night, and I hoped for no more visits from Ra'hzu at this time, knowing she probably needed rest. I then remembered something I had wanted to ask her.

"I want to take you on one of my hunts while Ra'hzu is gone. Will you agree to come with me?" I asked. She looked back at me for only a moment, and then looked away again.

"Yes." She muffled the answer, and then closed her eyes. I felt a deep sense of pride in myself for training such a fine Ooman as her. it sometimes even felt like she was just another Yaut'ja at times, but maybe I got myself a little too carried away. But one thing I knew most, was I wouldn't let her live a moment with Taru's expectations… not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rek'ka, take the pauking medicine. I won't leave until it's gone," Yu'tai spoke, standing beside my bed.

I buried my head under a pillow. I hated the shit. It gave me a bad day, and I _really_ didn't want to have one. Sometimes Yu'tai held me down to take it. He told me I was like a reckless Yaut'ja pup, which always made me laugh. An Earth week passed with ease, but I still felt terrible from having the bruises and aching from earlier sex with Ra'hzu. I thought I was just tired, so I remained in bed. I wasn't really on my period. The bleeding might have come from how hard he kept going. At first I was a little puzzled by why I had so many problems the next day after being with him. I had sex before I met Ra'hzu back at Mars with some soldier I liked. So I decided to blame it on the rough sex, which cheered me up for the week.

"I don't need it!" I shouted, trying to shove him away from me with one arm and the using the other to keep the pillow from being taken off my head. "I feel much better."

"You've been in bed all week. I told you that you won't be sitting in here much longer. You have work to do."

"Oh? Since when?" I grumbled, lifting my head from under the pillow to finally face him, still keeping my distance.

"Since I gave you some," he said, with a bit of chuckled, his mandibles trembling from his soft laughter, "While I'm busy, you will educate the Unbloods and Youngbloods about Oomans. I believe the training class is mature enough to be able to be trained by an Ooman, and so I've decided that _you_ will instruct the students today. I have prepped them so that you won't have to worry about any…unfortunate events to occur."

"Yu'tai, you know I can't teach shit. Why bother me now with this? Why don't you have your sister take over for the day?" I asked with the hope of suggesting a different solution.

"I already have thought of that, and besides, they need the training. Youngbloods are bound to run into a few Oomans on their hunts. So, I told them that you would come in and show them what to expect of your abilities."

"What about Ra'hzu?" It was a very stupid question, but I felt like stalling to avoid the disgusting medicine.

"Yes, he will assist in the translations."

"Where will you be?" I said, biting at my upper lip.

"Taru has called me for today. We'll be joining decks with another clan soon for trading purposes. Some of it has to do with you."

"Well I'm sorry to be such a burden." I laughed. Who'd ever think a human would be burden to an alien race of vast technology and strength?

Yu'tai trilled in amusement. "It is only because we have to," he paused for a short moment, "adjust to having a human on the ship. It's more difficult than you think. You could cause a lot of problems with communications with other clans."

"Well can you figure out a way to hide me? Just tell them I'm a pet."

"You have a mark of the clan on your forehead. It's not like we can hide that you are part of our clan now."

I sat up and touched my forehead, moving the hair which hid the clan symbol that was burned into my skin. Ra'hzu loved my scars. He told me scars showed how strong and fearsome compared all the other humans, and that it was an attraction towards his species. I believed it was a compliment to look bigger and more beat up than the others. But to be an attraction, I would rather _not_ have a bunch of nasty and unsightly scars. Though, I did appreciate his liking of them.

"Now stop stalling and take the medicine."

I shook my head. I would _not_ take it.

"It wasn't made for humans, and it shouldn't be used on us."

"I've studied your Ooman anatomy, and how it functions. This will not harm you in any way. It is stronger on Oomans. It will improve your strength so that you won't be stuck in bed again for weeks on end. You tell me your tired and need rest, so I'm certain this will help you."

"No. It's disgusting. It's the worst tasting shit I have ever had. It has terrible side effects on me too. It makes me sneeze too much."

He growled at my complaining, and then spoke again. "This is just damn ridiculous."

"As it should be."

"Oh really?"

I felt slight weight against my side then an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I kicked, hitting at his side.

He knew my tricks. He lifted me onto his lap then kept me steady with an arm around me, and using his other arm to grab the medicine. He held my waist tighter than ever, and I could feel his claws painfully digging into my sides

He laughed, as if my strength was nothing to him. "You amuse me."

He easily opened up my firmly closed mouth. He quickly took the medicine, opened it up and poured the liquid it into my mouth.

The taste was horrifying! It was bitter, and had a tang of saltiness. The chemical grew warm in my mouth, like a chemical reaction. There was nothing on Earth that tasted as bad.

Once I swallowed, I pouted then let out a groan.  
Yu'tai let go of me.

I rested my head against his chest. Tears swelled into my eyes as the liquid burned down through my esophagus into my stomach. The miserable medicine would be smoldering in my stomach all day.

"Now, are you going to act like a young one, or will you join me in the training hall, hm?" he rumbled in a comforting purr.

If I was a Yaut'ja, I would have roared and growled at him, but all I could do was look up at him and furrow my brows with a scowl.

I hesitated when his head lowered and his mandibles nuzzled my cheek, diminishing my anger with the comfort. He liked to mess with me whenever he could.

I pushed him away, hiding my diminutive smile. We both stood.

"Get yourself ready. I'll wait for you in the main deck. Can walk yourself there with no trouble?" He asked, while walking towards my door.

"Yeah. I'll be alright."

"Good. Don't squawk around Ra'hzu either. It would be best for his profile to stay low around you, Rek'ka. I will join you and Ra'hzu later."

I smiled, then nodded my head.

"Is there anything else you need to remind me of, Yu'tai?" I laughed.

He peered over his shoulder and trilled lightly.

"Just be careful, alright?"

I nodded my head, even though he did not see, and I watched him leave my room. I quickly raced into my bathroom to remove the nasty tang from my mouth.

#

I dressed and made my way down the hall, where Yu'tai said to meet him. I made no eye contact with females, nor males, as I made my way down. I could feel eyes dart at me, as if I was about to be attacked. Thank God, I saw Yu'tai waiting near the wall with a respectable look in his eye. I smiled and then made my way towards him. I make my way through groups of Yaut'ja, and then I felt my foot trip over something solid. I landed flat on my face, then I felt a hard kick at my side, accompanied by Yaut'ja laugh.

"What the f*ck?" I shouted, sitting up, seeing yellow piecing eyes and a few others gazing down at me. He was an elder.

"Petty Ooman." It was all I was called on the ship.

I felt fear begin to build up. I was told never to show fear around any of the other Yaut'ja. I knew it was human instinct, but it wasn't and excuse for my nature.

"Tewei'ka! Ki'cte(enough)!" Yu'tai raced to my side, growling and hissing at the male warrior.

Tewei'ka hunted humans mostly, and he wanted my head on his trophy case. He was older than Yu'tai, but not as experienced, thank God.

I could barely understand their conversation, but picked out a few words from memory: Pauk and mei'hswei(bother).

Yu'tai grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him.

"I should have waited for you. I was hulij-bpe(crazy) to even think of letting you wander alone on this ship."

"Its fine, Yu'tai. It really doesn't bug me as much as it did five years ago."

"You still haven't learned to hold your fear back. Everyone in the room could smell your fear! No wonder Tewei'ka attacked you."

"I wasn't afraid! I just couldn't see you, so I was worried." Yu'tai did his best to teach me to hold back my fear, but hell, it was human instinct. I felt the accusation as a single put-down.

"You are damn lucky you weren't with Ra'hzu. He'd had probably been killed by Tewei'ka."

I felt a faint hint of more fear boil up again.

"C'jit, Rek'ka! Stop! A Yaut'ja doesn't worry!"

"Well I'm not a Yaut'ja, am I?"

He remained silent as we walked to the training deck. He stopped me outside of the room before walking in.

"Did he hurt you?" he spoke, kneeling down towards me, touching at my side where I had been kicked. He pressed against my side and it made me flinch. I was bruised.

"It's not too bad. I'll walk it off." I said, trying to get him to worry less around me. He stood back up shaking his head a little.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again, Rek'ka." He said then finally walked into the training room.

Once I walked in, my eyes grew wide with complete awe. A bunch of young Yaut'ja's eyes shot towards me, one of the pair being Ra'hzu, who I smiled at.

I had never seen younger Yaut'ja than Ra'hzu. Females never allowed me to see the pups, nor go anywhere near them. I guessed they still didn't trust me enough, or they were stubborn.

Ra'hzu glanced at the group he was with, said something, then began to make his way towards me.

I felt nervous to be around so many other Yaut'ja, leaving the comfort of my own room was unusual.

I noticed a younger male follow behind Ra'hzu as if he was unsure, or just curious.

"Rek'ka. I didn't think you would come," Ra'hzu said.

It was different to help Yu'tai with his class for once. I had a few years ago, but it was a disaster. Lots of the Yaut'ja hated me, even if I was Taru's pet.

"Well Yu'tai forced me to come. I really had no other choice."

I glanced over Ra'hzu's shoulder at the younger unblood who eyed me with pure amazement.

Ra'hzu followed my eyes towards the unblood.

Yu'tai nodded his head to the younger one. "This is Kavu, one of the youngest in the class. I thought it would be best you got to know him more so he can get a better view on the human culture."

The young Kavu tilted his head, curiously examining me. He looked a lot younger than any of the others, as if he had recently left his mother's sanctuary. He bowed his head towards me in greeting.

It was different to be respected as a human at first greeting. Usually I would receive a growl of warning or a beat their chest with their fist, which signified their dominance, but I guessed this young Yaut'ja knew no better.

I bowed my head in my own greeting.

"How good is his human language?" I asked.

"He's still learning. He can speak simple things." Yu'tai said. "Kavu's father is one of the higher elders."

"Taru my eventually allow him to escort you around the ship while Ra'hzu and I are busy." Yu'tai said.

"Good. It's nice to get to know more Yaut'ja. I like him so far and he is nicer than any of the others."

"That's because he's younger. He's still learning."

Ra'hzu translated.

Kavu regarded me, clicking his mandibles together.

"It's good to meet you, Kavu. I look forward to getting to know you better," I said.

Ra'hzu then translated again to him. Kavu said something to Ra'hzu, and then Ra'hzu spoke in my language. "He says he's looking forward to getting to know you."

"I must speak to the class for a second, and then I must leave." Yu'tai spoke then glanced at me.

I felt nervous still.

"What am I supposed to do while I'm here? Act like the pet or prey, not that either is really different."

Yu'tai snorted a retort at me. "I will make sure they respect you like the warrior you aim to be. You will demonstrate and fight a few today. I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine."

I shrugged to myself at his petty words. I could understand that the only reason he wanted me here was to force me to socialize with my "clan-mates".

Yu'tai left Ra'hzu, Kavu, and I and addressed the young unbloods.

Yu'tai always had high expectations of me. I didn't mind at all being noticed on the ship by the clan 'prince', but did that mean he had to take care of me all the time? Even if I his pet, was it at the right to make his always watch me? It didn't seem right to have a higher up have to take care of me like a pup.

"Rek'ka? Are you still there?"

I peered around, realizing that Ra'hzu had been speaking to me. Had I spaced out?

"What did you say?" I asked..

"Have you been well? You have been acting strange lately."

"It's nothing. I'm still recovering from the hunt. You worry too much anyway."

"Rek'ka, come here." I heard Yu'tai call from the other side of the training hall.

I glanced at Ra'hzu, glad to end the conversation quickly, and then made my way towards Yu'tai. I felt eyes follow me, which made me slow my pace.

Yu'tai spoke something to the Unbloods, all of them staring at me with anticipation.

I grabbed Yu'tai's arm tightly, making him look down at me. He finished off with one last thing to the Unbloods then they walked off.

"Yu'tai, I'm nervous. I'm not sure I can do this."

He glanced back at me, clicking his mandibles together. He placed a hand onto my shoulder then purred. "You'll be alright. Ra'hzu will make sure nothing will happen. I wouldn't do this if I couldn't trust my students."

I smiled, not able to trust my own judgment if _I_ should trust the students or not. Once Yu'tai had left, a few of the unbloods walked off, showing no interest in me. Several of the younger unbloods rushing towards me, in fascination.

Was I like a class pet or something to them? It sure felt like it. I backed up until I ran into Ra'hzu.

He roared a little too defensively. Ra'hzu spoke to them in his language, grunting and growling. It was obvious he was also nervous about me being around so many Yaut'ja. The young ones backed off.

Kavu took my arm and guided me towards a smaller area.

I could see stains of green Yaut'ja blood upon the ground in some areas. Was this the fighting area? What the hell was he doing?

"Brave Ooman," he said, a low purr in his voice. He had a very nice and sweet voice for a Yaut'ja. "Prove your honor and respect you will receive."

I smiled at the young Yaut'ja and saw a couple other Yaut'ja unbloods, who I recognized as Ra'hzu's two hunting mates. Ra'hzu joined them, crossing his arms in discomfort.

Kavu threw me a Combistick, then grabbed one of his own.

The weapon was a little big for me, not the usual fitted spear I used for a hunt. It was unusual to practice with a complete stranger.

Kavu came straight for me, leaving me unprepared. His eyes burned mine in the instant of a challenge.

I dodged, letting his elbow nicking at my side, sending me falling towards the side. He hit me in the same spot where I was kicked earlier by Tewei'ka.

I rolled to the side, pulling myself onto my feet, and then dodging another blow of his spear. I rolled downward, throwing myself off to the side, and then kicking him in the back. This send him forward a little, allowing me to jump onto his back.

He gripped at my arms as I wrapped them around his neck, keeping my legs around his waist.

I was crushed under the weight of Kavu as he plummeted backwards, knocking the wind out of me. I was now dizzy, a terrible sign that I had done the wrong move.

Kavu pinned me down, spreading out my arms so I couldn't move.

I kicked at his underbelly, causing him to loosen his grip and throw myself upward. I then quickly threw my spear off to the side, and punched my elbow into his neck, one of the few weak points I knew of the Yaut'ja.

I was easily the victor.

So far I liked Kavu. After the fight, it wasn't too hard to be-friend him. He was young and innocent.

Ra'hzu was proud of me for taking down the youngling, even if I had been a little distracted in the beginning. As long as I proved to Ra'hzu I could still be an honorable mate, I would be able to keep him as my own.

#

C'jit. Why did my father want me? I had no desire to see his face. And he knew I was busy with _other_ duties. Once I reached Taru's quarters, I realized that it was quieter than usual. Normally he would have company present.

"Yu'tai, come in." I heard his voice from the other side of the room. His quarters were decorated with his trophies and prized possessions. A lot of them were skulls of the hunts he had been on when he was younger. I looked around then headed towards the back and found my father seated. He was expecting me.

I didn't really know what to say at first. I stood in front of his seating, and lowered my head in a bow. I noticed he looked worn. I had not spoken to him face to face in a while, and he looked worse than I had thought.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, but it's more of a proposal."

"What do you wish?"

#

"You get some rest, I'll see to that Kavu brings your breakfast later." Ra'hzu said.

I slumped into my bed. I let out a breath of relief to finally be in bed. I only replied and a: "Yeah" then was left to myself. What a day.

I had won three of the five sparring matches today. Of course one the ones I lost was with Ra'hzu. I still felt proud of myself for showing how a human can fight.

I brought the fur up over my shoulders then closed my eyes, inhaling Ra'hzu's scent. Soon enough I drifted into a sleep until my shoulder was shaken and then I heard a voice.

"Rek'ka. Wake up, we have to talk."

I recognized Yu'tai's voice. His green eyes beamed at me. It frightened me a little at first, almost seeming as if he was enraged.

"Yu'tai, what's wrong?" I asked.

His expression softened after hearing my voice.

"I don't know what to do," he rambled and stuttered. "I don't what to say to you."

"Just tell me. I am sure that it'll be alright."

He glanced at me with care-filled eyes then lowered his chin, looking to the floor.

"Taru," he hesitated and shook his head. "He wants you to be my mate." His voice dropped off, choking on the last word


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You really expect me to agree with this?" I shouted, louder than I had intended.

Yu'tai growled at me. "I do not, but I expect you to trust me."

I wanted to continue my wrangling, but his exasperated grunt shut me up.

"Rek'ka, I could not deny my father's desire!"

"You're only doing this for your own sake! What about Ra'hzu's? Or mine?"

He muttered words under his breath in Yaut'jan, that I could not understand. "Listen to me Rek'ka, I didn't have a choice."

I shook my head. "You always have a choice; _you_ just chose to be selfish."

"In what way?"

"To keep _your_ rank status!"

He growled louder, and then gripped my arm. "You know nothing, you pathetic Ooman! I'm doing it to protect you."

I glared at him. "I don't need your damn protection you fucking monster!"

He held my arms at my sides, and stared at me with his yellow flashing eyes.

I struggled in his grasp. "Yu'tai, go away!"

He leaned his forehead into mine, and let out a soft purr.

"Listen to me," he said calmly, his voice deep and powerful, yet full of comfort, "I need to protect you from Taru."

I sealed my eyes shut, keeping myself from looking at him. I quit my struggling, and tried my best to not cry.

He then spoke sterner. "Do you _want_ Ra'hzu dead?"

"How can he be killed? Taru really wouldn't-."

"I've told you many times. Ra'hzu is Unblooded. He cannot take on a mate until he is blooded. I will not let my student become a Bad blood. He will be banished and hunted. By him being a minor already having taken a mate, this is a great taboo to our species. You must agree to this. I ask of you is to stay with me until I am able to send you to one of our home planets."

"I don't want any of this!"

"You don't have a choice and I will be with you the entire time." He lifted a hand and stroked along the side of my cheek. The touch was warm and comforting.

A burning sensation came to my eyes as I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't put my wants over Ra'hzu's life, but I felt like I was betraying him in so many ways.

"Do you accept me as your mate, Rek'ka?"

I turned away from him then nodded. There was no choice given to me. Ra'hzu's life was of more importance than my freedom. He was out of my reach, but it was worth the suffering to save him.

I heard a purr from Yu'tai then an arm wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist in return. He knew my human actions and when I was upset, he would to comfort me, but really, it didn't seem right anymore. I didn't know how to act around him. Yes, I knew him, but it was awkward.

"Kavu will help you move your possessions to my quarters. In the meantime, I will tell Ra'hzu. I'm sure he can handle it. He will understand the situation better than you."

I didn't want a new home, not with Yu'tai.

##

Carrying a crate of my only possessions, I followed Kavu to Yu'tai's room. I had never, in all the five years on the ship, been in Yu'tai's quarters. He was one of the more important males on the ship, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had all the females. He was good with women which worried me more.

I was led down a dark hall, just about enough lighting for me to see where I was going.

Kavu opened the door and guided me inside .My eyes widened at the walls decorated with skulls and trophies. Large, small, stunning, revolting, you name it. Skulls decorated the walls as if it were near obsession. He even collected a few skeletons of massive beasts. Was all he did was hunt before he met me? Kavu though wasn't staring like I was which only made me feel more alien.

The first thing I spotted was a Tyrannosaurus Rex skull, its mouth gaped open, sitting on its own pedestal in a corner. In all my years, I had never seen one up close.

I made my way towards it, settling my belongings onto the floor without care, and lightly touched the magnificent skull. It was in perfect condition. He must take care of his prizes.

It almost felt like I was in a parlour. Seating was in the center, where the chairs seemed to form a circle to match the giant window up above. A giant casement opened up in the center of the room, revealing the great cosmos overhead.

Exploring my new home, I tried the closest door. Inside, I found massive amounts of equipment and food. It reminded me more of a pantry. The womanly touch for a kitchen was missing from the new area. I always liked to prepare myself food whenever I could, only when Yu'tai didn't give servants.

Another room was for exercise and training. I believed he would use this room a lot with me.

He also had a small lab in the back, where I could probably guess, would not be permitted to be in when he was in there.

Yu'tai's bedroom was warm and comforting. His bed was centered to the middle of the room, curtains draping from the ceiling, where it once again opened up into another window, similar to the parlour's. His bedroom had a door that led to his washroom. It would be uncomfortable only having one bathroom.

I finally realized Kavu had been following me around. He said nothing to me the entire time. I turned and gazed at him.

"Do you know any English?" I asked.

The Yaut'ja hesitated then thought for a moment, clicking his mandibles together.

"Do you require anything else?" he asked me.

I shook my head then uttered in Yaut'jan to him. "H'ko(no)."

Kavu hesitated, then bowed his head, and left.

Once I heard the door shut, I wandered back into Yu'tai's bedroom and made my way towards his bed. I sat down on it and stroked the soft fur. I didn't really think Yu'tai would mind me on his bed already, so I decided to lay down.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Ra'hzu. Everything was changing fast, and gave me no time to adjust. Ra'hzu was leaving in a few days, and with his training everyday, it kept me from ever seeing him.

All I could feel was my heart being torn straight out of my chest, and the pain that followed would never seem to end.

##

I stared at Aura asleep on Yu'tai's bed.

"I suggest you not disturb her right now, Ra'hzu. She's under a lot of stress," Yu'tai said to me. He turned around to leave.

I stayed, leaning against the door frame, staring at her. If what Yu'tai had told me was true, then Taru was really using her for his own schemes. We couldn't risk having our human resources taken away from our tribe. It was an advantage to have a human around. But that's not why I wanted to keep her alive. She was strong Ooman female, which made an honorable mate.

Yu'tai would not tell me any more about Taru's schemes, but I doubted he knew much. Even if I could believe him, I still didn't know why I should trust him. He had my mate and I wanted her back

"Ra'hzu, leave her be. She needs her rest."

"I need to speak to her."

Yu'tai let out a breath then finally turned and left.

He was damn lucky I took this entire thing as well as I did. It angered me to have my mate in another's bed, but there was no alternative. She would need to find a way out of Taru's hands, and I would leave it to Yu'tai while I was gone.

I ran my hand along her cheek, lifting the hair out of her eyes. Her sweet Ooman scent filled the room, and I couldn't help myself but lean over and smell her more.

Her hand lifted and touched my face, and she moaned. "Ra'hzu, what are you doing here?"

"Yu'tai's gone, and I wanted to spend time together before my departure."

She let out an Ooman laugh. "What did you have in mind?" Before I could say anything, she moved towards me, pulling her self into my lap. She unstrapped my chest plate, and tossed it to the side. She laid her face on my chest.

I caressed her backside, and untied her top. I caressed my mandibles against her soft Ooman breasts. I stripped her of her skirt easily, tearing at the leather; giving no care to if she would yell later. I intended to give her a treatment of pleasure.

She shivered and wrapped her legs around me.

With her round bottom in my hand, I carried her to Yu'tai's bathing room.

As long as I was quick, I would be able mate with her one last time before my departure. Though it was risky to mate in Yu'tai's wash room, I didn't give a pauk.

I turned the steamers on, filling the washroom with steam. I removed my loincloth, and felt her hands traveled down to my manhood. Her touch made my insides melt, as her fingers ran down my shaft.

"Allow me to please _you_." She said, nuzzled at my neck. "Set me down."

I did as I was told.

She dropped onto her knees.

##

I reached as high as I could to touch his manhood without needing to strain myself. He was pretty tall. I also didn't want him nervous. I hoped he could trust me with this.

I gently stroked his shaft with my fingers. He was definitely large and I expected nothing less, Yaut'ja being such strong and powerful creatures.

I locked my eyes up at him and gently kissed his crown. His erection twitched and throbbed to the touch. I ran my tongue around the sides of his shaft.

I sensed a shiver run up his spine.

Of course I knew Yaut'ja didn't have lips or a tongue. They had nothing but razor teeth, which I always had to be careful around when near Ra'hzu's face. If he really was uncomfortable with my human mouth, I would have to cast the idea aside.

His eyes were glued to mine, yet he didn't seem to understand the purpose of this act. He looked very nervous and unsure.

I sat up and stroked his chin. "Just relax." I said.

He blinked, and then slumped down onto his knees.

I slowly ran my tongue on the tip, and then moved it up and down, wrapping my lips around him.

He thrust his cock in the back of my throat, gagging me with his largeness. Ra'hzu let out a grunt, his back arching. He put both hands on my shoulders, urging my mouth and taking control of my motion up and down his manhood.

My tongue circled around the tip, then took him all in and sucked him deep. I caught the scent of his strong mating musk through the steam filling the room. The washroom would easily clear the musk with the steam.

I felt his hands move up and down my sides and he squeezed my breasts. I released him because of his tight grip on me, letting out a moan of my own. His warm touch stimulated me further, until I was able to take him in my mouth once more.

He said my name in continuation and swayed his hips. I could tell he was close.

I sucked harder, using my teeth to lightly run over the skin.

He bucked forward, forcing him self down my throat again.

I choked him down as he finally released his warm, salty semen in my mouth. I swallowed as much of the milky substance as I could, finishing with a few more sucks and licks around his shaft.

Ra'hzu dragged me up, draping me on his chest. I ran my tongue around his mandibles, kissing his mouth.

His hand massaged between my thighs, teasing me with swift circles around my clit. I let out a whimper, gripping his arms on both sides of me.

Ra'hzu grabbed my ass in a tight clutch as he turned me around with my back against his chest.

He straightened up as I slid him inside me. His large size filled me, the wonderful sheath sending tingles up my spine. It was an indescribable feeling to be filled up.

Rocking his hips, the angle was set perfectly in penetration, holding a death grip on my waist.

I could feel claw marks form, blood slipping down on both sides. I shouted out piercingly as his thrusts grew harder.

He growled loudly as he came again. He let out a roar of pleasure, dropping to a whining noise near the end.

I let out a moan of my own, wanting my own pleasure to come soon.

He panted, his sweaty scent mixed with musk filling my nostrils. His muscles relaxed beneath me. He withdrew himself from me then stood up, picking me up with him.

I wrapped my legs around his thighs, rubbing my pussy against his still hard cock. He leaned me against a wall, gripping his dick and pressing into my warm sheath.

As his hips swayed**, **I trailed my kissed up his chest, tasting a salty layer of sweat.

His mandibles stroked the side of my cheek, and he gently rocked his hips. My head rested under his neck, curling my toes, and gripping his arms as he purred. The vibrations sent tingles up my spine. I cried out. I griped onto his hair, unraveling the string that kept pieces of his hair back.

He grunted as I pulled at his hair. I let out a shriek as he slammed our hips together.

He breathed harshly. With one hand gripping my ass guiding my movements, and the other clutching my breasts, his thumb rounding my nipple.

I cursed, gripping at his arms. I screamed his name again and again, reminding him I was almost here. With the better angle, the feeling built up. I grunted, cursing. With his next hard thrusts, pleasure exploded up my spine. The pleasure went up to my brain until my whole body tensed. I cried out, my brows furrowed, and gripping at his back to my own content. My eyes wanted to cross behind my eyelids, trying to keep the feeling in for as long as I could. Smoothly, the orgasm fell until I was able to open my eyes again.

His purr sent more vibrations throughout my body. Both of us were breathing heavily. He leaned his head over mine as he withdrew out of me. He lowered onto the ground with me in his arms. His fingers trailed through my hair, trilling.

Looking up at him, I smiled. I kissed him gently on the forehead, tears filling my eyes, thoughts finally reaching my mind again.

"Rek'ka?" his voice was tender and soothing. He brought me closer, trilling deeply.

I said nothing to him, knowing he could say nothing to help my longing for him. Would I ever feel this whole again once he is gone?

Once I opened my eyes, Ra'hzu was already in his clothes leaning against the wall. I wondered how much time passed. Had I dosed off like last time?

I sat up, moving the towel off me. It was hot in the room, and I smelled of sweat still.

"You're awake?" I heard him say. He made his way towards me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, wanting him to lay with me.

"An hour at the most. Not too long." He hesitated, moving towards me and sitting with me on the bed. His mandibles clicked awkwardly, "Yu'tai will have to accept you today as his mate. Taru is holding a banquet for you two."

I held my breath. "Wha-why so soon?" I asked, almost shouting. This was too embarrassing.

Ra'hzu came close to me, kneeling beside the bedside.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Rek'ka, but it's for the best until I return from my hunt." He paused for a long moment, gently lifting my chin. "I promise it will all be all right."

I didn't believe him. What if he didn't come back? Before I knew it, tears were already down my cheeks. Every time I thought of him leaving me behind, it was like my heart was torn again and again. Ra'hzu couldn't mend it together. All he would do is tell me it was all right. How the hell was I supposed to be all right?

Ra'hzu stroked my cheek with his mandibles. He picked me up in his arms and sat on the bed, cradling me and purring deep in his chest.

"Why are you leaving me behind like this? Are you really going to abandon me?"

He stiffened and growled, running out of patience with me. "Aura, listen, it's not like that!"

I pushed him away from me, not wanting to hear his bull shit anymore.

He gripped a hold of my arms tightly

"Stay away from me! I'm tired of your shit!" I kicked him, which helped nothing. "Let me go!"

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his forehead to mine.

I squirmed in his hold, which seemed like no effort to him to keep me from moving.

"I love you, Aura. I will not ever let you go."

Hot, burning tears streamed down my cheeks, and I cried in his shoulder. He had never seen nor heard me cry like this before, and I could tell it was worrying him.

"Wait for me until I return."

I nodded my head and admitted defeat. I couldn't keep him.

Never in my life had I felt so alone in the universe.

##

"Rek'ka, are you almost ready?" I heard Yu'tai ask.

I was dressing in his bathing room. I didn't feel comfortable being naked in front of him at all. I wore my ceremonial armor similar to Yu'tai's. My long hair was held up in a ponytail, and I was wearing trinkets and smaller trophies from Yu'tai. A skull necklace hung from my neck, full of different alien creatures that were small enough to be worn around my smaller form.

I finished off by hooking my mask to my belt, and then met with Yu'tai.

He had his mask on, but his eyes darted towards me.

"You look great." He purred, approaching me.

"Thank you," I said, staring at the wall rather than him.

He stood stiffly, almost awkwardly, and then with a hand over my shoulder, guided me near the door. I figured we had to look like a couple. We made our way down the hall, in silence.

Neither of us had any interest in one another's company at the time. It was both embarrassing and by his standards, dishonorable to be with a human.

As soon as we reached the doors to the banquet, I stopped. I was too afraid.

Yu'tai looked back at me.

"Everything alright?"

I shook my head, feeling dizzy. I gazed downward at the floor.

Yu'tai purred, squeezing my shoulder with reassurance. "I'll be right next to you. You have nothing to worry about."

That's the thing I'm worried about though. I didn't want to be around him like this. Not in front of Ra'hzu.

Yu'tai's hand remained around me as we entered. My face went ghostly pale. I slouched like a tiny puppy hiding from its owners.

Every living being in the room turned their head to look at us. A large table stood at the center of the room. The ceiling opened up showing space and the nearby planets above the ship. Everyone stood from their seats. They were all Priestesses, Elders, and warriors. I could not find Ra'hzu.

Yu'tai led me down towards the head of the table where Taru sat.

I continued to look for Ra'hzu. Both Yu'tai and I sat in the two empty seats near Taru.

Taru's eyes, yellow like his son's, glowed as he watched me. I didn't know how to tell him I didn't want to mate his son, not when he was so excited for the match.

Everyone began to eat once Taru sat. Everyone talked and chirped with one another, except Yu'tai and I. Taru was speaking to Yu'tai, which left me eating, minding my own business. The Yaut'ja next to me was his sister, Shi'kayru.

"Rek'ka. Good to see you," she said.

I bowed my head in a greeting to her. I was still a bit nervous about all this. While my head was bowed, I noticed a bundle wrapped around her chest. It was a pup in a breast pouch. It moved around, squirming in its sleep.

It was brown, unlike the pup's mother Shi'kayru, with dark brown spots, leaving a tan underbelly. I supposed the pup looked like the father for such a dramatic difference. Shi'kayru was green with darker green stripes like Yu'tai's.

"That's Gau'su. He is Shi'kayru's newest pup." I heard Yu'tai say to me.

I looked back at him.

Shi'kayru spoke in their language to her brother, and then directed his attention back to me.

"She wants to know if any of the females have ever let you see a pup."

I blinked, and then shook my head. I felt so childlike, yet excited to learn more about the pups of the Yaut'ja.

"Would you like to hold him?" he asked.

I nodded, still speechless.

Shi'kayru lifted the small pup from the pouch and gently handed him to me.

I didn't know how to hold a Yaut'ja pup, so I held him like a human baby. Damn, it felt embarrassing.

His weight was heavy for such a small creature. He was chubby in the tummy, which was similar to babies back on Earth due to baby fat. He was very small, his head fit into my palm.

I supported his head with my arm. I realized the pup had no teeth in his mouth like other Yaut'ja. His mandible tusks were growing in, but nothing else it seemed. His hair was of course shorter.

"How old is he?" I asked.

Yu'tai thought for a moment. "He was born in comparison to at least two Ooman months ago."

I blinked. I never knew that Shi'kayru had been pregnant. How long was their pregnancy span?

The pup squirmed in my arms, as if he was uncomfortable. I hesitated, trying to hold him upright. The pup chirped, and then opened his eyes at me. He had yellow piercing eyes like Yu'tai's

The pup stared at me, his eyes wide and his mandibles clicking. He let out chirps, almost like what a young animal when calling for their mother.

It was strange to see a Yaut'ja that could be so soft and innocent.

I gently handed the pup back to Shi'kayru, laying him back in his pouch to suckle. I was surprised to even see Yaut'ja suckle. My face warmed up in embarrassment.

Yu'tai froze at her words. "Uh, she wants to know if you'd ever have a pup with me." he choked on his words as he said it back to me

I gagged. Not knowing what to say, I simply shrugged.

Yu'tai told her what my actions meant, and she let out a trill of laughter. Did everyone like to make fun of my Ooman ways, really?

"Rek'ka, I'd like to speak with you," Taru said from the other side of Yu'tai. I looked over at him, his yellow eyes shinning at me. "Yu'tai told me he talked to you already."

"Yes…"

"Did you accept his proposal?"

Yu'tai's hand covered mine under the table.

I squeezed it, not wanting to say yes. I stuttered my last word. "Y-yes."


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY! I have kept you all waiting for so long, I am so sorry! I've been busy, and life has had its ups and downs, but I've been getting better at keeping my writers block down. It's not even that long of a chapter, which is making me feel worse. I will do my best to keep on updating sooner, so please be patient! Thank you for understanding! 3

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 7

Yu'tai undressed, and I glimpsed his green behind.

I turned my head, blushing. I curled to the side of the bed, facing the opposite direction.

"So, how's Kavu's training?" I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Kavu's doing fine. He asks about you frequently."

"Really?" It surprised me that a young Yaut'ja could take such fascination in me. Usually they would be afraid of a human at their younger ages. Well, they were Yaut'ja. It would be taboo to have such fears.

"You're the first Ooman he's seen. He's curious."

I felt movement on the bed and he sat beside me. He had a loincloth on, and that was enough for me to feel more comfortable. Sort of.

"Even though I've only just met him, he hangs around me as if he's known me forever." I felt regretful of saying so, but it was true. "He's definitely a curious little Yaut'ja. It's like he's my own little pup."

Yu'tai was hesitant with his next words. "I never recalled you wanting a pup, Rek'ka."

I froze, uncertain how to react. "I never said I wanted one, Yu'tai. He only acts like one to me, or at least I look at him as one."

"Have you ever wanted offspring?" he asked, seeming to still choke at his words.

"Not really… When I saw Shi'kayru's pup, Gau'su, I was so speechless and nervous."

"You mean you've never wanted to reproduce with your own species?"

"When I was on Earth, when I had found a mate, but many things had happened to change my mind."

"Why didn't you stay with your mate?"

"He found another female. I've told you many times that us humans only abide one mate."

Yu'tai purred, sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"May I brag about my sexuality?"

I pulled on one of his dreads, and he trilled in amusement. I knew Yu'tai had no desire to have a single mate. Once Ra'hzu was back, I would ask Taru to become mates with him and the deal would be off between Yu'tai and I. Life would return to order.

##

"Make sure you translate for me, Yu'tai." Rek'ka said to me.

I nodded, though it would be impossible to keep my word. The medic hated humans, and half of what he said, she did not need to know.

Rek'ka had an appointment to meet with her assigned medic, Jer'kei. Taru had her tested every Earth month to make sure she was healthy. The medic spoke no English, so she was in the dark about her own health. I would need to translate bits and pieces for her later on.

"Ow! Hey!" Rek'ka snarled as Jer'kei pierced her with the needle.

"Shut up, Ooman." Jer'kei hissed. He took the blood sample from Rek'ka and scanned it with his wrist computer.

"Please be gentler," I said from the corner of the room. "She's only an Ooman."

"If I had a pet this weak, I'd throw her for a treat to my hounds." He sneered.

I hissed at him. "Enough, Jer'kei. She's my mate."

"That has to be unlawful in some way. Every priestess in the clan would want her head. Not to mention other clans."

"I said, enough!" I roared at him. "Do your examination so we can leave!"

Rek'ka looked at me a little frightened by my outburst, hesitating in her next words. "Yu'tai, are you alright?" she asked, innocently.

I looked at her, and then breathed out a purr towards her. Thank the gods she didn't understand much of our language.

She smiled back at me, and then Jer'kei began again.

"What have you been feeding her recently?"

"She doesn't eat much like us, but she usually eats a normal Yaut'jan meal."

Jer'kei stabbed her again with another needle, and she yelped.

"Has she been sexually active?"

It was like the bastard was personally mocking me. I wasn't going to hesitate to challenge him. I ignored the question.

"What are you giving her?"

Jer'kei looked up at me. "What I've always given her. Taru orders that it be administered every Earth month."

Well of course I knew that.

"We won't be staying here for long. I'm taking her on another hunt."

"In that case." Jer'kei stood, and made his way over towards a small compartment on a table. Inside were numerous amounts of medical supplies, yet it seemed more foreign than any he had seen. It was probably made especially for Rek'ka.

He handed me a few empty syringes and a tube of green liquid.

"She'll need some every few days while you're gone," he said.

"Every few days?"

"It'll help enhance her abilities while on a different planet. We don't know what the environment will do to her body."

My attention was turned towards Rek'ka who was glancing over at me. I gave her a reassuring nod.

Once we left the medic, we walked down the crowded halls. She grabbed my arm, so she could easily keep my pace. Then she spoke, "What did he give you?"

"Medicine for the trip and a migraine," I answered.

She laughed; her mouth curved which, if I remember correctly, was an emotion that showed Oomans were happy. Her laugher brightened my mood. Her being my mate would bring me more crap to take care of, yet to see her happy, made it worth the while. She was a strange creature, but her smell and touch always made her irresistible, even if I knew she was to be Ra'hzu's mate.

A few females hissed as we passed, mandibles flaring in challenge. I wasn't in the right mood, nor did I have the patience to deal with cheeky, indignant females.

Rek'ka gripped my arm tighter to receive my attention. I glanced at her, spotting a look of worry. Females obviously never liked Rek'ka. Nor did they trust her to be near any of their pups. Gau'su was the first pup she had ever seen up close. For once he was actually proud to have a sister. At least she was one female that would accept Rek'ka.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rek'ka's sudden words.

"What should I give to Ra'hzu?" she asked, once we had passed the females.

I looked down at her, clicking my mandibles. "For what?"

She sighed heavily, as if still thinking of what to say next.

We approached my quarters and I opened the door for her. To Oomans, this was considered polite. As if I didn't have enough patience with learning the Ooman culture. It was ridiculous compared to a Yaut'ja's.

"I want to give him a goodbye present. He will be able to keep it with him whenever away from me."

"Is that really necessary?" I asked, noticing her clutter all over the middle room. I began shuffling it all together into a storage unit. "And would you mind moving these somewhere less conspicuous?"

"A tidy Yaut'ja, aren't we?" She laughed, taking the storage container from my hands and sitting back on a chair with them. She shuffled through her Ooman articles, many items of which I had never seen before.

"No, just agitated." I sat in a chair next to her, giving myself a better view. "What is all this?"

"Some personal stuff I had brought that was on the Mars base. Taru had taken me back a while ago so I could bring some of my 'Ooman' items. Also I grabbed some items left behind from the attack to make life more suitable on the ship, but that's all in another storage container. He would always talk about my interactions with them, saying how it fascinated him."

"Don't you ever miss the rest of your Ooman race?"

She paused for a long, heavy moment, making me completely regret bringing up the subject.

"Not when I have nothing to return to."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I left it at that. Talking about it probably would make her feel even worse about Ra'hzu leaving.

She shuffled through some of the clutter and brought out a very thin piece of material. A picture was scanned on the front. There were three Oomans and a small black creature in one of their arms.

She pointed toward the young, black haired, Ooman female. "This is me when I was sixteen."

I was shocked. She looked very different from now. "It looks nothing like you." Her hair was shorter in the picture, her breasts and waist less developed compared to now.

"Well, I've grown a bit since nine years ago." She cleared her throat and switched topics. "I lived with both my brother and father."

She pointed to the grey haired Ooman who seemed to be in his elderly ages. "This is my father. He was the one I told you I used to hunt with as a child. He died of lung cancer four years before my transfer to the Mars base."

"Is it common for Oomans to live together?"

"Only family members. The male will stay with the female and they both will support a family until their children grow older. Like I said earlier, humans only have one mate in their lifetime."

"So if this is your father, where is your mother?"

"She died when I was young. I can't remember her very well, but my father always used to say I looked almost exactly like her."

"Your father raised you both then?"

"Yes, if the female dies, the male will carry on caring for the child. Both parents take care of the offspring."

"You Oomans are strange.'

"So you say…"

"Well he must have been an honorable warrior to have had a daughter as strong as you are."

She laughed "Foolish, yes, not much of a warrior."

I pointed towards the second Ooman. "And this is your-?"

"-Brother." She switched her gaze towards the tall, burly Ooman male. He looked very similar in the face to Rek'ka. "He joined the military a while back, after he finished highscho- um…training. We were close."

"What happened to him?"

She said nothing for a while. "I really don't know. He always told me he would stay in contact with me at the Mars base, but I never got any word from him."

She remained silent for a long time.

I decided to change topics before things became too emotional for her. "You asked me what you should give Ra'hzu."

She was pulled out her thoughts, and her gaze switched to me. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Yeah," She pulled out a small object, and held it up for me to see. "Would this work? It's not much, but he can keep it so he can remember me."

"What is it?"

"Haven't you seen an armlet before?"

"Yes, but not one crafted by an Ooman."

"My mother and I made it when I was very little. I'd replace different material on the arm that I used to find around different places I would visit on Earth. It's a piece of home away from home, and I think it will be perfect for Ra'hzu."

"If you think that enable him to remember you, then of course. But I don't see why he would need a trinket to remember you. You're quite a handful of duties and responsibilities as it is, it's hard to forget you." I ended in a trill, then ran a hand through her hair, chirping in laughter.

A smile appeared upon her face and she laughed along with me. She then moved the box from her lap and onto the ground.

##

"You'd better take care of yourself. I don't want you coming back all torn up." I said. I wrapped my arms around Ra'hzu's waist, making sure not to pierce my cheek with his armor.

Ra'hzu put a hand on my head then knelt down next to me. "I won't. I can take care of myself. I'm not a pup."

"You sure act like one." Yu'tai said, trying not to pay attention to us. Ra'hzu was just about to board the ship and he was able to pull us aside for a last goodbye.

Ra'hzu snorted then ran a mandible across my cheek.

"I'll contact you as much as I can. I promise."

"You have to keep your promise!"

Ra'hzu heaved in a breath of my scent and then nodded his head once.

A smile spread across my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand ran through my hair, but he cut short as he reached for something at his belt. He held up a small necklace. It had teeth around the sides and a smaller skull hanging from the middle.

"This was my mother's. I resized it so you can wear it as my mating gift to you." He wrapped the necklace around my neck. "It's not much, but I'll bring back a gift worth the right to be a life mate to you." His chest rumbled in a purr as his hands continued to weave through my hair. He leaned his forehead to mine, and I could feel myself trembling.

"I don't need a gift to know that you love me, Ra'hzu." I said, kissing his neck. "You're worth my life."

He spoke nothing to me, leaving himself in his own thoughts.

I knew it was tradition for Yaut'ja to exchange items as a mating gift, but how could I possibly let him know I love him, no matter how strong he was, or his rank. It was completely different living with the Yaut'ja and becoming used to their customs.

I let out a breath and awkwardly straightened up, bringing out my gift from my pocket. It was the bracelet I had wanted to give him. "Take this with you," I said.

He took it in his hand.

"I've never really been able to give you a true gift, but I want you to keep it as a piece of me, so you will wake up and know I'm there with you. This was mine since I was very little, and I want you to take care of it for me. It's the last thing my mother ever gave me."

Ra'hzu trilled, his eyes brightening with delight. "I am honored to accept your parting gift, and I'll guard it with my life."

I smiled, watching as he hung it from his belt.

We all looked up to hear more commotion near the docking bay.

"You should probably be going," Yu'tai said.

I clung to Ra'hzu's waist as he stood, nicking my cheek on a piece of armor. "Wait, please!"

He glanced down at me, putting his arms around my shoulders as if I were a child. He let out a purr, sending tingles down my spine.

"Can't you stay just a bit longer?" Anything I could do to stall for time, the better.

"No, Aura," Ra'hzu said, seemingly irritated with me. Though he was being patient with my human idea, I never really understood that he had different emotions than a human. I always treated him as a human.

His hand stroked through my hair as he spoke. "Yu'tai will take care of you while I'm gone."

"Well, Yu'tai isn't you!" I glared up at him and gave him a stern look. He growled at me, but I looked past his anger. "You know as much as I do, you're the only one I feel I can trust here in your alien world," I said, as quietly as I could so I wouldn't have Yu'tai hearing then yelling my ears off.

His growl trailed off, and he bent down next to me once again as I still had him embraced in my arms. He brought me into his arms, purring deeply.

"I will never leave you, Aura. I promise, after this is all over, I'll take you to a home planet and be together forever. You're my honor and my heart."

Tears pooled in my eyes, and he embraced me.

I heard footsteps making their way towards us. "You're hunting mates are boarding now, it's about time." Yu'tai didn't seem to notice our little episode, but I doubted he cared anyway.

Ra'hzu withdrew and poked a mandible at my cheek.

I leaned forward, running my tongue along his mouth, and planting kisses on his soft skin around his mandibles.

He purred in pleasure, enjoying my Ooman tongue. He nipped at my rosy human lips. He breathed in my scent one last time then stood.

"N'dhi-ja(Farewell), Aura." His inhuman eyes glowed as they looked down at me, and all I could feel was his warmth and security.

"I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to keep myself from following him.

He let out a deep chuckle in his throat. "I love you too, my mate."

It was the first time he had ever called me his mate, and it only bundled more joy inside me, the anticipation of his return only making me more excited.


End file.
